Digo te odio, miento Te amo
by Sarameliss
Summary: CAP. 12! ¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Cuál es tu terquedad, ah? ¡La verdad no entiendo por que no quieres volver conmigo! ¡Tú sabes que yo te quiero y tú me quieres todavía! TERMINADO.
1. Digo te odio, miento te amo I

Una joven misteriosa  
  
Hoy había sido un día nefasto para Draco Malfoy. Primero se había levantado tarde, lo que tuvo por consecuencia que McGonagall le quitara diez puntos a su casa. Luego en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el loco de Hagrid había llevado una extraña cosa, que se prendía en fuego cada vez que la tocaban, lo que había ocasionado que terminara con varias quemazones en el cuerpo. Después en pociones, el tonto de Longbottom había hecho mal la poción (cosa que no le extrañaba), y había bañado a todos con poción ensordecedora. Y para rematar, estaba la boba de Pansy Parkinson. ¡No lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo! Siempre viva atrás de el como un perro faldero, diciéndole nombres bastantes ridículos (Draqui, Draquito etc.).  
  
Cuando al fin se pudo deshacer de Pansy, bajo a cenar al Gran Comedor. Estaba cenando tranquilo, sin Pansy a la vista, cuando Dumblendore se levanto para dar un anuncio:  
  
¡Alumnos! –exclamo, para llamar la atención de los chicos -. Después de muchas discusiones con los profesores sobre este tema, hemos decidido dar un baile de Halloween –hubieron muchos murmullos de aprobación, sobre todo de parte de las chicas -. ¡Calma, calma! Bien... El baile va hacer de disfraces, y para hacerlo mas emocionante, tendrán que ponerse un antifaz, para dejar su identidad oculta. El baile sera a las ocho de la noche, para terminarse a las doce. Como cae sábado, no habrá problemas con las clases. Pero, solo podrán ir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante. Bueno... Eso es todo. Sigan comiendo.  
  
¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba: ¡Un baile de disfraces! Bueno, por lo menos no había que llevar pareja.  
  
Draco se levanto, algo disgustado por la noticia que le acababan de dar. Se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, pensando seriamente en faltar a la fiesta. ¿Es que a ese viejo loco de Dumblendore no se le podía ocurrir otra cosa? Definitivamente ese no era su día.  
  
¡Draco! –exclamo una voz femenina, que él, lamentablemente conocía muy bien -. ¿Oíste lo de la fiesta? ¿Que te parece?  
  
¬¬ ¡Déjame en paz, Parkinson! –exclamo Draco  
  
¡Pero, Draquin! –dijo Pansy haciendo un puchero  
  
¿No te cansas de molestar, verdad? –dijo Draco -. ¡No me molestes mas! ¿Que no ves que no te soporto? ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
¡Cómo quieras! –dijo Pansy, yéndose ofendida  
  
La verdad Draco no entendía como alguien podía ser TAN insoportable.  
  
Se arrepintió de ir a la sala común, y se dirigió a los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Había encontrado un lugar, cerca del bosque prohibido, que nadie conocía (o que eso pensaba él). Se subió en un árbol, y se recostó. Pasado un tiempo, comenzó a escuchar unas voces desconocidas.  
  
¡No me gusta que andes con él! –dijo una voz masculina  
  
El y yo somos amigos, a – m – i – g – o – s –dijo una voz femenina  
  
¡Se como deletrear amigos!  
  
¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¿sabes el significado?  
  
Si, lo se muy bien –dijo el chico -. Pero el no te quiere como amiga  
  
La historia de Michael y yo, termino Harry  
  
Ya, era el famoso Harry Potter, lo mas seguro discutiendo con su novia, la Weasley.  
  
¿Y por que lo abrazaste? –pregunto Potter  
  
Por que termino con su novia, y necesita apoyo  
  
¡Ah, sí, claro! Necesita apoyo y va corriendo donde la ex – novia ¿no?  
  
¡Eres tremendamente celoso, Harry! - dijo Weasley  
  
¡No soy celoso! –exclamo Potter  
  
¡Ay! ¿Sabes que, Harry? –dijo Ginny -. Si vas a seguir con estas estúpidas escenas de celos, mejor aquí la cortamos –dijo saliendo corriendo  
  
No... Ginny, ¡Ginny! ¡¡GINNY! –grito Potter, saliendo tras ella  
  
Bueno, ya era hora de que la Weasley se diera cuenta de que salía con un perdedor –murmuro Draco, para sí.  
  
Se bajo del árbol, y se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. Al llegar, a su sala común, noto que solo había uno que otro alumno. Miro su reloj, no era tan tarde.  
  
Subió a su habitación (individual), y se recostó en la cama. Aunque no tenia sueño, así que cogió un libro y se puso a leer. No era el libro más interesante que digamos, es mas, Draco se lo encontró muy aburrido, y casi como a los diez minutos, le dio sueño. Se paro de su gran cama matrimonial, y se puso su pijama tan negra como el azabache, que hacia contraste con su piel pálida. Se acostó en la cama, y después de unos minutos, se durmió.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Y había pasado un mes desde que Dumblendore había anunciado el baile de disfraces, y solo faltaba un día para el "gran" día  
  
Draco se acababa de levantar. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajo a la sala común, donde, por desgracia de Draco, se encontraba Pansy.  
  
¡Draquito! –exclamo esta, al verle -. ¿Bajamos juntos a desayunar?  
  
No, Pansy –la verdad no tenia nada de hambre, y en todo caso, nunca bajaría a desayunar con Pansy Parkinson, ni que estuviera loco.  
  
¡Vamos, Draco! –insistió Pansy  
  
¡No tengo hambre! –exclamo Draco  
  
Ah... - dijo Pansy, algo decepcionada, dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
Eh... ¡Pansy! –grito Draco -. ¿Me harías un favor? El que quieras Draquito –dijo Pansy  
  
Dile a McGonagall que no me siento bien –dijo Draco -. Que no podré ir a su clase.  
  
¡Claro, Draquito! –dijo Pansy, que parecía encantada de poder hacer algo para Draco  
  
Muy bien –dijo saliendo de la sala común, dirigiéndose a los terrenos del colegio, a su lugar secreto.  
  
Se subió al árbol. Ya se le había hecho costumbre subirse a ese árbol a pensar. Era un lugar muy tranquilo cuando se quería estar solo, pues nadie iba allí. Pasado un rato, Draco comenzó a oír unas voces femeninas. El intento ver quienes eran, pero solo se le veía el cabello: Una era de cabello castaño oscuro, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. La otra, era de cabello tan negro como el azabache, y muy lacio. Lo tenia extremadamente largo, y muy hermoso. Él oyó un poco de lo que decía  
  
Ya consegui el disfraz perfecto para ti, amiga –dijo la de cabello castaño  
  
¿En serio? –pregunto la de pelo negro  
  
Si –dijo la chica -. Vas a impresionar a Potter, ya lo veras  
  
¿A Potter? –pregunto la chica de cabello negro -. ¿Y para que alguien desearía impresionar a esa cosa con lentes?  
  
Oye, cálmate –dijo la de cabello castaño -. Bueno, mejor vámonos al castillo ¿sí?  
  
Bueno  
  
Draco pudo verle la cara a chica de cabello castaño. Era Mayreni Kyle, Revenclaw, de cuarto o quinto año. Entonces tal vez la chica de cabello negro, tambien seria de Revenclaw.  
  
Esa chica le había llamado mucho la atención. No le había visto la cara, pero parecía muy hermosa. Iba a averiguar quien era, iba a averiguar quien era aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.  
  
~ * ~  
  
La verdad Draco no pensaba ir a la fiesta esa, pero tal vez allí encontrara la chica de cabello negro.  
  
Draco se vistió de un rey medieval. Bajo a su sala común, que estaba muy llena, según Draco, muchos chicos, todos con un antifaz.  
  
Draco bajo al comedor, al cual le habían quitado las cuatro mesas de las casas, reemplazándolas por pequeñas mesas, de dos, cuatro y seis personas.  
  
El se sento en una de las mesas. Faltaban unos cinco minutos para las ocho.  
  
¿Me puedo sentar aquí? –pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios y cortos, que estaba vestida de gitana -. Es que todas las mesas están llenas.  
  
Como quieras –contesto Draco  
  
La chica no le saco conversación, cosa que Draco agradeció, ya que no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Cuando hubo dado las ocho, aparecieron unos menús, tal y como había sido en su cuarto año. Draco pidió lo que iba a pedir, y comió lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que se metía en la boca. Buscaba con la mirada a la de cabellos negro, pero no encontró nada.  
  
Ya había pasado una media hora, y ya una banda estaba tocando. La chica que acompañaba a Draco, se fue a bailar, con un chico vestido de marino. El se quedo sentado, esperando ver a una chica de un largo cabello negro, y un espectacular disfraz. Pasaron unos diez minutos, y Draco pudo divisar a una chica de un largo cabello negro, vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa claro, largo atrás y corto adelante, de mangas cortas, y unos zapatos rosa un poco más oscuro (N/A: No se como explicarlo, pero para lo que han visto la segunda película de Sakura, es un traje igual al que tenia ella en la obra)  
  
*Es ella* - penso Draco.  
  
Draco se paro, y se dirigió en donde se encontraba la chica.  
  
¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto Draco, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
La chica lo miro por uno segundos, dudando, y luego se quedo mirando a una esquina...  
  
¡Claro! –respondió la chica, aceptando la mano de Draco.  
  
Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Después de bailar tres piezas, Draco le pregunto si quería ir a dar un paseo por el lago.  
  
La chica miro otra vez a la misma esquina. Draco miro donde ella estaba viendo, pero al instante la chica lo cogía del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la salida.  
  
¡Claro! Un paseo por el lago seria muy relajante... Draco la miro algo extraño, pero luego se dejo llevar.  
  
¿A quien tanto mirabas en la pista de baile? –pregunto Draco, despues de un rato  
  
A nadie –contesto rápidamente, pero se notaba a legua que estaba mintiendo -. ¿Por qué?  
  
Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿Sabes? –dijo Draco  
  
Eh...  
  
Si no quieres no me contestes –dijo Draco, rápidamente -. No quería incomodarte...  
  
No, no hay problema... - dijo la chica -. Bueno, mejor entramos, ¿no?  
  
¿Eh? Sí, sí...  
  
Entraron al castillo, y se sentaron en una mesa a beber algo. Después de un rato, la chica le pidió que bailaran.  
  
Estuvieron bailando bastante tiempo, hasta que llego la pieza final. Era música lenta, así que Draco la jalo a su cuerpo, y le rodeo la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cuello, de el.  
  
Se acabo esa pieza, dando el baile por terminado.  
  
Oye, ahora que se acabo el baile, ¿Me podrías decir quien eres? –pregunto Draco a la chica, con mucha curiosidad.  
  
¿Estas seguro que quieres saber? –pregunto la chica  
  
¡Claro! –contesto Draco, preguntándose por que tanto misterio. La chica se saco el antifaz, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color avellana, y unas cuantas pecas, que el antes no había notado.  
  
Esas pecas... Esa pecas le eran familiares. Esas pecas eran características de...  
  
¡¡¿¿Weasley??!!  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Bueno... Este fanfics se lo dedico a mi loca hermana, que fue la que me dio la idea para escribirlo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto este fanfics como me gusto a mí ^-^ Para los que hayan leído mi otro fics, La Bella Durmiente, actualizare mas tardar esta semana, ¡Lo prometo! Y para los que no lo han leído, ¿Qué esperan?  
  
Dejen reviews, ¡por favor! Que me alegran la vida ^^ 


	2. Digo te odio, miento Te amo II

La revolución y el castigo  
  
Malfoy –dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Pero que...? Draco no se creía, que esa chica que le había parecido tan atractiva, tan llamativa, que le había llamado tanto la atención, resultaría siendo la Weasley. Pero, Dios ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que era la Weasley? Si cada uno puede reconocer a un Weasley muy fácil con esas pecas, y esos cabellos rojos. Aunque las pecas el no se las había visto, y el cabello... ¡Un momento! ¿Que diablos hacia la Weasley de morena? ¿Qué diablos haces con el cabello negro, Weasley? –pregunto Draco Eso no te incumbe, Malfoy –dijo Weasley No, no, no, no –dijo Draco -. Cuando te invite a bailar, sabias que era yo. Sí ¿Y que hace una Weasley aceptando a un Malfoy? –pregunto Draco -. ¿Te cansaste de Potter y querías estar con un hombre de verdad? ¡Ay sí, el muy machito! –exclamo Weasley -. Para tu información, solo te acepte por que note que Harry me estaba mirando y le quería dar celos, ¿Captas? ¡Oh, sí! ¡La comadreja dándole celos a su querido Potter! –dijo Draco -. Pues déjame aclararte, Weasley, que yo no soy objeto para darle celos a nadie. ¿Que pasa aquí? –pregunto Ron, acercándose a su hermana, junto con Hermione y Harry -. ¿Te esta molestando, Ginny? ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren! –exclamo Draco -. La comadreja con su estúpida novia la Sangre Sucia... ¡No le vuelas a decir así, Malfoy, o si no...! O si no ¿Que? –pregunto Draco -. ¿Me vas a pegar? Créeme que me muero de ganas de hacer eso. ¿Estas seguro? –pregunto Malfoy, chasqueando los dedos. Un segundo después aparecieron Crabbe y Goyle, de quien sabe donde, junto con Parkinson -. ¿Todavía quieres pelear, Weasley? ¡Claro! Tiene que buscar a alguien que lo defienda, por que el hijo de papi no se puede defender solo –dijo Ron ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? –dijo Draco sacando la varita -. ¡Expelliarmus! De la varita de Draco salió un destello de luz rojo, y Ron despego en el aire y voló hacia atrás cayendo encima de una chica, que estaba con un chico. ¡Cómo te atreves! –exclamo Ginny, sacando su varita -. ¡Petreficus Totalus! Al instante, Draco quedo totalmente paralizado. ¡Oye, estúpido! –dijo el chico que estaba con la chica a la que Ron le había caído arriba -. ¡Nadie cae arriba de MI novia! ¡Expelliarmus! –grito el chico. Acto seguido, la misma luz que había salido de la varita de Draco, salió de la varita del chico, ocasionando que Ron volara otra vez por los aires, cayendo cerca de Hermione. ¿Por que le hiciste eso a mi Draquito? –exclamo Pansy, ofendida -. ¡mabostem! Antes de que el hechizo le diera a Ginny, esta se agacho, dándole a Hermione en e brazo izquierdo. Por consecuencia, Hermione ya no tenia brazo, sino un tentáculo gigante. Hermione vio a Parkinson indignada, y murmuro el contra hechizo. Pensaba mantenerme al margen de esto –dijo Hermione, acercándose a Parkinson tranquilamente, tal vez demasiado tranquilamente -. Pero lamentablemente, para ti, eh cambiado de opinión... ¡nomamblaram! –exclamo Hermione, señalando a Parkinson Parkinson intento hablar, pero no le salía la voz. Hermione la había dejado muda. Calladita te ves más bonita, Parkinson –dijo Hermione Hermione, me tienes que enseñar ese hechizo –dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Por otro lado, Ron, tras muchos intento de pararse, lo logro. Y se dirigió hacia el chico que le había lanzado el expelliarmus ¡Oye, tu! –lo llamo Ron. Antes de que el chico pudiera voltearse bien, Ron ya le estaba pegando un puñetazo. Al cabo de unos segundos, los amigos del chico al que Ron le había pegado, se acercaron al (pobre) Ron. Harry viendo que su amigo estaba en aprietos, fue a ayudarle, junto con unos cuantos Gryffindor más. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el Gran Comedor parecía la tercera guerra mundial (N/A: Uno estaba peleando, el amigo le fue a ayudar, el amigo del amigo, fue a ayudarle a su amigo, y así sucesivamente). No fue hasta que llego McGonagall que pararon. ¿¿¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ??? –pregunto, notablemente enfadada -. ¿¿QUIÉN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE... ESTA BARARIDAD?? Profesora McGonagall... - la llamo Hermione, sutilmente ¡¡¡Hermione Granger!!! –exclamo la profesora -. ¡¡Usted... Siendo prefecta...!! ¿Ah sido parte de esta barbaridad? Profesora, todo es culpa de Malfoy –dijo Ginny ¿Culpa mía? –dijo Draco, adelantándose (ya había sido desperdiciado, gracias a Parkinson... ¡Primera cosa que hace buena!) -. ¿Culpa mía? ¡Sí! ¡Culpa tuya! –aseguro Ginny ¡Disculpa, pero si la culpa es de alguien, es tuya! –exclamo Draco ¡Es culpa de los dos! –dijo una chica, de cabello negro -. ¡Yo lo vi todo! Profesora, McGonagall, es culpa de esos dos. Todos los demás (a excepción de Ron, Hermione y Harry) estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo la chica (N/A: ¡Claro! Para que ellos no salgan perjudicados ¬¬) ¡Weasley, Malfoy, síganme! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall -. ¡¡YA! Draco y Ginny siguieron a la profesora McGonagall, a regañadientes. ¡Todo es tu culpa, Weasley! –murmuro Draco, solo para que Ginny lo oyera -. Si tu no hubieses querido estar un rato conmigo... ¡Lo ultimo que querría es estar cerca de ti, Malfoy! –exclamo Ginny, un poco fuerte. ¡No te creas que yo quiero estar mucho tiempo contigo, Weasley! -–xclamo Malfoy. ¡Oh! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos -. ¡Van a tener que pasar MUCHO tiempo junto de mañana en adelante! ¿Que quiere decir con eso, profesora? –pregunto Ginny, temiendo la respuesta. ¡Ya lo vera, Weasley! ¡Ya lo vera! –dijo la profesora, abriendo la puerta de su despacho, invitándolos a entrar. Bien, como consecuencia de la... Revolución que hicieron en el Gran Comedor, les impondré un castigo... Disculpe, profesora McGonagall –interrumpió Draco -. Como jefe de mi casa, el que me tiene que poner el castigo es el profesor Snape. El profesor Snape esta cumpliendo un encargo para Dumblendore –aclaro la profesora McGonagall -. Por lo tanto, la que le tiene que imponer un castigo, soy yo. Draco gruño por lo bajo. Como iba... Ya que veo que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien –dijo la profesora -. Decidí hacerles un hechizo para que no se puedan separar mas de un metro. Solo se separaran para ir a sus clases y Sala Común, ¡En las noches y acompañados por un profesor! Pero para lo demás (hacer los deberes, ir a Hogsmeade, practicar quidditch, pasar su tiempo libre, comer etc.) tendrán que hacerlo juntos. No, profesora, no puede hacernos esto... ¡Oh! ¡Si que puedo, Weasley! –dijo la profesora McGonagall, con malicia -. Es mas, ya lo hice. Pero, profesora... ¡Sin peros, Weasley! ¡Pero es que...! Ya todo esta dicho, joven Malfoy –dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Ya pueden irse a dormir. Buenas noches. ¡Todo es tu culpa! –exclamo Ginny, cuando estaban saliendo del despacho de McGonagall. ¿Mi culpa? –dijo Draco, indignado -. ¡Ja! No voy a perder mi tiempo con una pobretona ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! Draco salió del despacho de McGonagall, seguido por Ginny. Draco se fue por la derecha, Ginny por la izquierda, pero cuando iban a unos pasos de distancia, atraídos como por una fuerza, se juntaron y chocaron, dándose uno con la cabeza del otro - ¡¡¡Profesora McGonagall!!!  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo ^-^ Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí. Les doy gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews, y espero que me sigan dejando. Y para los que se pregunten si él titulo de este fics es por una canción de Erreway, así es. La verdad que me inspire en este fics escuchando la canción. Bueno, sigan dejando reviews, por favor, que me hacen muy feliz ^-^ ¡Bye! 


	3. Digo te odio, miento te amo III

¿¿¿¿Homosexual YO????  
  
Después de que la profesora McGonagall les quitara el hechizo (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja), Draco se dirigió a su habitación. La verdad que no le hacia ni pizca de gracia tener que andar con la estúpida de Weasley, en el colegio de arriba para abajo ¡Seria un completo desastre! No entendía por que McGonagall les había puesto el castigo solo a ellos si TODOS los que estaban en el Gran Comedor, participaron en la tercera guerra mundial en miniatura. McGonagall era muy injusta ¡Gryffindor tenia que ser! Y para colmo de los males no estaba el profesor Snape. ¡Si Snape hubiera estado en Hogwarts de ninguna manera le hubiesen puesto ese castigo! Momento... ¿Castigo? ¡Que castigo ni que ocho cuartos ¡¡¡Tortura!!! ¡Eso es lo que era! ¡Tortura! ¡¡¡Y de las peores!!!  
  
Después de muchos pensamientos de como poder asesinar a McGonagall, se quedo dormido.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Un molesto chillido lo despertó en la mañana  
  
¡Draquito! –dijo Parkinson, sacudiéndolo por el hombro...  
  
¿Que...? –dijo Draco despertando -. ¡¡Parkinson!! ¿¿Qué diablos haces en MI cuarto?? ¡¡FUERA!!  
  
¡Ay! ¡Draquin! Es que quería saber que castigo te puso McGonagall.  
  
¿Castigo?  
  
Draco no comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo Pansy.  
  
¿Que cas...? ¡Ah! ¡¡¡Esa McGonagall de porquería!!! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a esa estúpida bruja jamas!  
  
¿Que castigo te puso? –insistió Pansy  
  
¿Qué que castigo me puso? ¿¿¿Qué que castigo me puso??? ¡¡¡¡El peor castigo en la historia de los castigos...!!! ¡Momento! ¿Que te tengo YO que explicar a ti? ¡¡Fuera de mi cuarto!! ¡¡¡FUERA!!!  
  
¡Ay, Draquito! ¿No quieres que te haga compañía? –pregunto Pansy, según creía ella, seductoramente  
  
¿Compañía tu? ¡¡Eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza no una compañía!!  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Draco! Admite que no podrías vivir sin mí –dijo Pansy  
  
Si, Pansy, tienes razón ¡No podría vivir contigo! –exclamo Draco -. Ahora –dijo Draco, parándose de la cama y agarrando a Pansy por el brazo sacándola del cuarto - ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar a mi cuarto!  
  
¡Pero, Draco...! ¿Te espero para desayunar? –pregunto Pansy  
  
Si, y te recomiendo que esperes sentada –exclamo Draco, cerrándole la puerta en la cara -. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan insoportable? –se pregunto Draco.  
  
Draco miro el reloj, las siete y media, y era domingo...  
  
Aun falta mucho para amanecer- dijo Draco, acostándose de nuevo.  
  
Pero no bien se había acostado en la cama, cuando vio a una lechuza parda en la ventana. Con todo el pesar del mundo se volvió a levantar de la cama abrir la ventana.  
  
La lechuza dejo una carta en las manos de Draco, y salió volando.  
  
Muy bien, a ver quien diablos puede estar despierto a esta hora.  
  
Estimado señor Malfoy:  
  
Según mis fuentes, ya se despertó de su sueño, por lo tanto, le pido que vaya a mi despacho para ponerle el hechizo al que se ha condenado. Lo espero en media hora, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.  
  
Att:  
  
La Profesora M. McGonagall Directora Adjunta.  
  
¿¿Cómo se las ingeniaran para fastidiarme tan temprano en la mañana?? –dijo Draco -. ¿Y como diablos saben que me eh leva...? Perdón ¿Qué me han levantado? –agrego, algo indignado -. Bueno... Ya no tengo opción...  
  
Draco se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría para quitarse el sueño. Se vistió con pesar, y bajo a la sala común.  
  
¡Draquito! –exclamo Pansy, saliendo de quien sabe donde, colgándose del brazo de Draco -. ¡Sabia que bajaría! Ahora, vamos a desayunar.  
  
Pansy –murmuro Draco, tranquilamente -. ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!  
  
Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de la sala común, y se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, la cual lo esperaba con Ginny.  
  
Que bueno que llega, señor Malfoy –dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Tome asiento, por favor –dijo indicándole una silla -. Hoy será el único día en el que los llamare a mi despacho para ponerle el hechizo. Los otros días, el hechizo será puesto automáticamente, desde que ambos salgan de sus salas comunes.  
  
¿Y si no salimos? –pregunto Draco  
  
Saldrán, Malfoy, saldrán –dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Bueno, ya saben, como hoy es domingo, tendrán que estar juntos el día entero –sonrío McGonagall -. Pueden retirarse.  
  
¿No nos pondrá...?  
  
Ya se los puse, Weasley –sonrío McGonagall Draco y Ginny salieron del despacho de McGonagall, fulminándose con la mirada.  
  
¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto Draco  
  
No  
  
Que bien, yo tampoco.  
  
Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.  
  
Todo es tu culpa –dijo Ginny por fin -. Si tu no me hubieses invitado a bailar...  
  
Y si tu no hubieses aceptado para darle celos a tu querido Potter.  
  
Si, pero tu me invitaste  
  
No sabia que eras tu  
  
¡Pero no me tenias que invitar!  
  
¡Y tu no me tenias que aceptar! Acéptalo ya, Weasley, todo es por tu culpa. Si no fuera por ti, yo no tendría que soportarte, pobretona.  
  
Créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta estar contigo, maldito estúpido.  
  
¡Oh! La santa Weasley diciendo malas palabras. No, no, no, Weasley, eso no se hace.  
  
¡Eres un estúpido!  
  
¡Y tu una comadreja!  
  
¡Pero tú eres un chiquillo de papi y mami!  
  
¡Por lo menos tengo dinero, pobretona!  
  
¡Tal vez no tenga dinero, pero tengo dignidad!  
  
¡Pero no posición!  
  
¡Pero mi padre esta libre no en Azkaban!  
  
¡Y mucho que me importa que tu padre este libre, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo pobres!  
  
Y por ahí siguieron discutiendo, diciéndose cosas (las mayorías era pobretona, estúpido/a, arrogante etc.), hasta que se cansaron, y salieron a los terrenos, a tomar algo de aire, sentándose en un árbol (Ginny de un lado, Draco del otro, en pocas palabras no se podían ver).  
  
Oye, Weasley –la llamo Draco, después de una media hora  
  
¿Que quieres?  
  
¿Por que tienes el cabello negro?  
  
La verdad que no es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo voy a decir: Quería experimentar otro look, ¿Entiendes? Aunque claro, que es lo que vas a entender tu: Siempre vives con el cabello peinado de la misma manera.  
  
Cállate, Weasley –dijo Draco ¡Ginny! –exclamo una voz femenina, que Draco no identificaba.  
  
¡Hola, Mayreni! –saludo Ginny, algo desanimada.  
  
Ginny, tengo buenas noticias –dijo Mayreni, alegremente  
  
¿Que? ¡Ya tengo la poción para volver tu cabello rojo! –exclamo Mayreni, feliz  
  
Mayreni, ahora no...  
  
¡Ay, Ginny! ¡Vamos ahora! Ya se que odias tener el cabello negro...  
  
Mayreni...  
  
Pero no te preocupes, Ginny ¡A cualquiera le puede salir mal un hechizo!  
  
¡Mayreni! ¿No tenias que salir con ese chico de Hufflepuf?  
  
¡Ay, si! Bueno, te espero para ponerte la poción, ¿si? ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Nos vemos –dijo Ginny, apretando los dientes  
  
Así que un cambio de look, ¿eh? –dijo Draco, soltando una carcajada -. ¡No puedo creerlo, Weasley! ¿No sabes hacer ni siquiera un tonto hechizo? Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, sabia que eras una tonta, pero no que tanto. Pero no te preocupes, por lo menos tendrás un cerebro inteligente al lado tuyo por algún tiempo, que esperemos sea corto. Muy corto.  
  
¡Vaya consuelo! –exclamo Ginny -. Ahora voy a tener con un estúpido arrogante que piensa que sabe algo.  
  
Bueno, Weasley, por lo menos se hacer un hechizo bien –dijo Draco sin inmutarse  
  
¡Eres un estúpido!  
  
¡Y tu una pobretona que no sabe ni hacer un hechizo!  
  
¡Eres un idiota!  
  
¡Comadreja!  
  
¡Arrogante!  
  
¡Bruta!  
  
¡Hipócrita!  
  
¡Tonta!  
  
¡Imbécil!  
  
¡Y tu...! ¡Bah! No voy a perder mi valioso tiempo peleando con una estúpida pobretona que no tiene donde caerse muerta –dijo Draco  
  
¿Como una gente puede ser TAN insoportable? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Pregúntale a Pansy Parkinson...  
  
¡Draquito! –dijo Pansy, saliendo de la nada, colgándose del brazo de Draco (pobre) -. ¿Me llamaste?  
  
¡Parkinson déjame en paz! –exclamo Draco  
  
¿Que haces con esa estúpida pobretona, Draqui? –pregunto Pansy, mirando con recelo a Ginny  
  
¡¡Nada que te importe!! –dijo Draco  
  
¡Oh, Draquin! ¿Por que no me acompañaste a desayunar? ¡Te estaba esperando!  
  
¡¡¡Vete de aquí, Parkinson!!! –grito Draco, asustando a Pansy  
  
¡Ay, Draquito! ¿Por que me tratas así? –pregunto Pansy, haciendo un puchero  
  
¡¡LÁRGATE!! - grito Draco a todo pulmón  
  
¡Ay, Draquilin! ¡No te tienes que incomodar, ya me voy! –dijo Pansy -. Bueno... ¡Adiós, Draquito! ¡Nos vemos en la sala común!  
  
¡Cómo me gustaría que me dejara en paz por lo menos un segundo! - exclamo Draco.  
  
Escucho una risa, y vio a Ginny, tirada en el suelo, riéndose a todo pulmón.  
  
¿¿De que te ríes?? –exclamo Draco. Exasperado  
  
¿Yo? ¡De nada "Draquito"! –dijo Ginny, resaltando la ultima palabra.  
  
¡¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar así, pobretona!!  
  
«¡Draquilin! ¿Por qué no me acompañaste a desayunar?» - exclamo Ginny, poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir -. «Te estaba esperando» -dijo, seguido de mas risas.  
  
Ja. Ja. Ja. –rió Draco, sarcásticamente, y aplaudiendo -. ¡Muy graciosa, Weasley! ¿Qué? ¿Aprendiste a actuar así con tu querido cara rajada o por accidente intentando hacer un hechizo?  
  
Ginny soltó un suspiro de resignación, y se recostó del árbol.  
  
No deberías de tratar así a tu novia –dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
¡Tu no eres mi novia!  
  
¡No estoy hablando de mí, grandisimo imbécil, hablo de Parkinson! –dijo Ginny  
  
A Malfoy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, al imaginarse de novio con esa vergüenza para la naturaleza.  
  
El hecho de que tu salgas con estúpidos, no significa que la gente inteligente como yo tambien lo haga –le contesto Draco mirándola fríamente  
  
¡De haber salido con estúpidos, hubiese salido contigo! –replico Ginny  
  
Discúlpame, Weasley, pero para haber salido conmigo yo tendría que estar de acuerdo, a menos claro de que uses uno de tus "muy útiles" hechizos, y creo que todavía así seria una opción muy dudosa.  
  
¡Eres un estúpido!  
  
¡Pobretona!  
  
¡Necio!  
  
¡Boba!  
  
¡Fatídico!  
  
¡Indeseable!  
  
¡Estúpido!  
  
¡Eso ya lo dijiste, animal!  
  
Eh... ¡Homosexual!  
  
A Draco se le subió la adrenalina a la cabeza. ¿Le habían dicho a el? ¿¿A el?? ¿¿¿A Draco Malfoy??? ¿¿Esa cosa... Esa cosa que su mente no podía ni recordar de tan humillante que era??  
  
¿Cómo... Como me llamaste? –pregunto Draco, totalmente indignado -. ¿Me llamaste a mí, Draco Malfoy, homo... sexual?  
  
Eh... - dijo Ginny, algo insegura, per luego cogió confianza -. ¡Sí! ¡Te llame homosexual!  
  
Inmediatamente Draco tiro a Ginny en el suelo y se acomodo arriba de ella sujetándole bien las manos para que no se soltara.  
  
¿¿Qué estas haciendo?? –pregunto Ginny, algo aterrada  
  
¡¡Demostrándote lo homosexual que soy!! – no bien termino de decir esto y la beso, Ginny se resistía pero Draco no paraba de besarla, no la dejaba respirar.  
  
¡Expelliarmus!  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, por que la que soy yo, me encanto. Y ahora, aprovechando para hacer un poquito de propaganda, espero que se pasen por el fics de mi hermana (Perla Mery, que me inspiro para crear este) "Sentimientos Confusos" Esta buenisimo su fics, y es de Draco/Ginny.  
  
Bueno gracias a: Arabella-G-Potter-Black, brendaneko, amsp14, Ann Potter, hermiginny13 y a Voldie On Varsity Track que no entendí muy bien su reviews, pero es un reviews al fin y al cabo (y no te preocupes que yo no se nada de ingles, y tu por lo menos sabes un poco de español).  
  
Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que me sigan dejando reviews, y las personas que no me han dejado que me dejen sus opiniones, que me dan mucho ánimos para continuar la historia.  
  
¡Bye! 


	4. Digo te odio, miento te amo IV

La apuesta  
  
Draco salió volando, seguido por Ginny, lo cual dejo a Harry tremendamente sorprendido. Ginny salió menos dañada que Draco, ya que esta había caído arriba de el.  
  
¿Pero que...? –se pregunto Malfoy, algo aturdido por el golpe -. ¡Eres un idiota, Potter!  
  
No te vuelvas a acercar a Ginny, maldito - dijo Harry que echaba fuego por los ojos -. ¿Y por que diablos Ginny tambien salió volando contigo?  
  
Bueno, Potter, eso de que no me le acerque a tu querida noviecita, va estará algo difícil ¿sabes?  
  
¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy? –pregunto Harry desconcertado -. Ginny, aléjate de el.  
  
Es que no puedo, Harry –dijo Ginny, arreglándose la falda.  
  
¿Cómo que no puedes? –pregunto Potter -. ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que no puedes? ¿Este estúpido te hizo algún hechizo?  
  
¡Por favor, Potter! ¿Tu crees que YO haría un hechizo para no poder separarme de la pobretona? ¡Ni que fuera tan tonto como ella para no saber hacer un hechizo!  
  
Después de ver que intentaste violarla ¿Qué me puede sorprender de ti, imbécil? –dijo rempujándolo y tumbándolo al suelo, por lo tanto Ginny tambien se callo  
  
¡Ginny! –exclamo Harry, ayudándola a parar e intentando alejarla de Draco  
  
- ¡No, no, no! –dijo ella, como una carretilla, antes de que pudieran alejarla mas de un metro de Draco -. ¡No me alejes de Malfoy!  
  
¿Pero que diablos esta pasando? –pregunto Potter, atónito  
  
¿Es que no ves Potter? –pregunto Draco con arrogancia -. Tu querida noviecita me quiere tanto, que ni separarse de mí puede  
  
¿Que esta pasando, Ginny? –pregunto Potter, ignorando por completo a Draco  
  
¡Es que no me puedo separa de Malfoy! –exclamo Ginny  
  
¿Ves, Potter? –dijo Draco, arreglándose la túnica -. Te lo dije –agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
¡Explícame esto, Ginny! –dijo Potter, mirándola Ginny, fijamente a los ojos  
  
Lo que pasa es que...–iba diciendo, cuando fue interrumpida por Draco  
  
Lo que pasa es que me hizo un encantamiento para no poder separarme de ella hasta que no lo besara –dijo Draco -. Se quedo tan fascinada conmigo después del baile –agrego  
  
Potter estaba mas que sorprendido, lo cual complacido mucho a Draco.  
  
No hace ni una semana que terminas conmigo y ya te estas besuqueando con otro –dijo Potter, mas que celoso, lo cual le dio una gran satisfacción a Draco. Estaba pasando justamente lo que e quería que pasara -. ¡Con razón estabas bailando tan a gusto con Malfoy en el baile! Eres una cualquiera  
  
No bien termino de decir esto, y Ginny le estaba ando una tremenda bofetada.  
  
¡No voy a permitir que me insultes! –dijo Ginny, enojada -. ¡A ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ni te importa con quien salga o deje de salir! ¡Lo de nosotros termino, Harry! ¡¡Entiéndelo de una vez!! ¡¡Y todo por tus estúpidos celos!! ¡¡Ahora, te pediré que te vayas de aquí Harry!  
  
Potter se fue totalmente indignado de allí.  
  
¡¡Y tu, maldito imbécil!! –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Draco -. ¿¿¿Quién te dio derecho a besarme??? ¡¡Eres un canalla!! ¿¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry todo eso?? –pregunto, pegándole una bofetada a Draco tambien  
  
Si una bofetada es el pago de ver a Potter tan enojado y celoso de MÍ, deberé hacerlo mas seguido –dijo con voz burlona  
  
¡Uy! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!  
  
Uy, uy, uy, uy, eso si que lo veo medio difícil –dijo Draco -, ya que tu querida profesorcita nos puso este maldito hechizo y ahora no nos podemos alejar mas de un metro ¿Te parece razonable?  
  
¡¡No!! ¡¡No me parece para nada razonable!! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Si Snape hubiese estado aquí, esto no estaría pasando –dijo Draco -. Snape nunca me hubiera dejado estar al lado de una estúpida Weasley que no sabe hacer bien un hechizo.  
  
¡Ya cállate, Malfoy! ¡¡Me tienes harta!! –exclamo Ginny, dándole la espalda  
  
¡Ah, no! ¡Aun Malfoy nadie le da la espalda! –dijo Draco, volteándola.  
  
¡No me toques! –dijo Ginny, separándose de el, mas de la cuenta, por lo que termina pegada a el–. ¡¡Maldito hechizo!! –exclamo Ginny, separándose de el rápidamente -. ¿¿McGonagall no se le pudo ocurrir otra idea?? ¡¡Pero no!! ¡¡¡Tuvo que ponerme con la peor escoria de todo Hogwarts!!!  
  
¡¡Yo tampoco estoy muy contento de que tengo que pasar tanto tiempo contigo, Weasley!! –exclamo Draco -. ¡¡¡Preferiría pasar tiempo con Parkinson...!!!  
  
Draco paro rápidamente. ¿Había dicho que preferiría pasar tiempo con Parkinson? ¡¡Dios mío!! ¡¡La Weasley no era tan mala!! Tal vez si estuviera pegado a Potter fuera otra cosa...  
  
¡Deja de discutir! ¿Quieres? ¡¡Que me haces decir tremenda disparatadas!!  
  
¿Y se puede saber cuando no dices disparates? –dijo Ginny  
  
¡Cuando no estoy con una tonta Weasley!  
  
¡Eres un idiota!  
  
¡Comadreja!  
  
Los dos se pusieron de espaldas con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
A veces me pregunto por que los Gryffindor son tan estúpidos–dijo Draco–. Nunca le encuentro una razón lógica.  
  
Bueno, pues más estúpidos son los Slytherin–dijo Ginny tranquilamente–. Por que si los Gryffindor somos tan estúpidos como dices, los Slytherin por lo menos nos podrían ganar en el quidditch ¿no?  
  
¿Cuánto te apuestas en que el próximo partido Slytherin les ganara?–pregunto Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
¿Con Harry como buscador? ¡Ja! No lo creo–dijo Ginny  
  
¿Cuánto te apuesta?–pregunto Draco otra vez  
  
A ver... Si yo gano, que es lo mas seguro, tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga en todos este condenado tiempo que pasemos juntos, y si tu ganas, cosa que dudo, yo haré todo lo que tu digas ¿Que te parece?  
  
¡Oh, Weasley! Te acabas de matar –dijo Draco riendo maliciosamente–. ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?  
  
Justamente en una semana.  
  
¡Una semana!–exclamo Draco–. Vaya, Weasley parece que tendrás que obedecer mis ordenes antes de lo que yo pensaba  
  
Solo en tus sueños, Malfoy, en tus sueños.  
  
En el resto del día no se dirigieron la palabra. Draco estaba desesperado por que llegara la noche e ir a donde la profesora McGonagall para que les quitara el maldito hechizo y poder volver a su sala común. Miro el reloj para ver cuanto faltaba para que pasara la tortura. ¡Las cuatro de la tarde! Increíble. Realmente increíble.  
  
Draco sintió como su estomago pedía comida, y recordó que no había comido nada.  
  
¿Tu tambien tienes hambre? –pregunto Ginny de repente  
  
¿Que te importa?  
  
¡Ay, perdóname! Solo intentaba ser amable, pero ya veo que contigo es imposible. Bueno, aunque tu no tengas hambre, yo si tengo, y mucha así que vamos a las cocinas a pedirle algo a los elfos. ¿Sabes donde quedan las cocinas?  
  
¡Obvio!–dijo Ginny, parándose– Ahora parate ya, que quiero comer.  
  
Draco se paro de mala gana, y siguió a Ginny hasta un retrato de frutas. Ginny le hizo cosquillas a la pera y esta comenzó a reírse, dando paso a la cocina.  
  
¡Señorita novia de el señor Harry Potter! –exclamo un elfo acercándose a Ginny. Ese elfo vestía de una forma muy extraña, y se le hacia vagamente familiar  
  
¡Hola, Dobby!–exclamo Ginny  
  
¿Dobby? –pregunto Draco. Ya se acordaba donde había visto el elfo, era el estúpido elfo que su padre había llevado el colegio y que el estúpido de Potter lo había dejado en libertad  
  
¡Sé... Señor Ma... Malfoy! –exclamo el elfo, alejándose asustado  
  
¿Que haces aquí?–pregunto Draco  
  
Yo... Yo tra... Trabajo aquí –respondió el elfo  
  
No te asustes, Dobby –dijo Ginny amablemente–. Malfoy no te va a hacer nada conmigo aquí. Por favor, Dobby ¿Nos das algo de comer?  
  
¡Por supuesto, señorita novia del señor Harry Potter! –dijo el elfo, saliendo a buscar comida. Dobby regreso con comida.  
  
Ginny le pregunto a Dobby si se la podían comer ahí mismo, y el inmediatamente le busco una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Ginny no hablo para nada en toda la comida, cosa que Draco agradeció por que no tenia muchas ganas de discutir.  
  
Al terminar de comer, se dirigieron otra vez a los terrenos del colegio. En el camino se encontraron con Ron Weasley.  
  
Ginny, ¿Se puede saber que diablos haces con este imbécil?–pregunto  
  
Draco iba a contestarle lo mismo que le contesto a Potter, pero la pelirroja adivinando su intención le puso una mano en la boca para que no hablara.  
  
La profesora McGonagall considero que seria buena idea que pasáramos tiempo juntos–explico Ginny–, y nos puso como castigo un hechizo para que solo nos separemos para ir a clases y dormir, nada más.  
  
McGonagall esta loca–no era una pregunta–. ¿No se le ocurrió otra mejor idea para castigarte, por ejemplo mandarte a vivir al bosque prohibido?  
  
Bueno, al parecer no–dijo Ginny  
  
Ginny me tengo que ir. Tengo que verme con... Una persona, pero te aseguro que si tuviera que hacer algo nunca te dejaría sola con este imbécil.  
  
Ron se fue mirando constantemente hacia atrás con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Le ibas a decir ese cuento chino que le dijiste a Harry ¿Verdad?  
  
Bueno, no sé si era chino o japonés, pero me gusto mucho hacerlo–dijo Draco sonriendo al recordar la cara de Potter  
  
Estas loco–dijo Ginny con desprecio  
  
Pues a ti no te falta mucho para alcanzarme, Weasley  
  
¡Dios! No se como le voy a hacer para pasar tantos días cerca de una escoria como tu–suspiro Ginny  
  
¿Pero que dices, Weasley? ¡Deberías sentirte afortunada de pasar un rato conmigo!  
  
¡Nadie querría pasar un rato contigo!  
  
¡Draquito! –exclamo una Parkinson salida de quien sabe donde, colgándose del brazo de Draco  
  
Bueno... A excepción de los estúpido, claro esta –dijo Ginny, mirando a Parkinson con el ceño fruncido  
  
¿Quién es esta, Draco? –pregunto Pansy  
  
Esta tiene nombre, querida –dijo Ginny sonriendo cínicamente–. Virginia Weas...  
  
Y ya nos tenemos que ir –dijo Draco a Ginny -. Así que vámonos –le envío una mirada escalofriante a Ginny  
  
¿Tan rápido, "Draquin"?–pregunto Ginny inocentemente–. No quieres pasar un rato con tu amiga.  
  
¡Weasley! –exclamo Pansy de repente  
  
¿Que? –pregunto Ginny  
  
¿Qué haces con Weasley, Draquilin? Mira que es una vergüenza muy grande dejarse ver con esa gentuza  
  
Nadie pidió tu opinión, Parkinson –dijo Draco cortante–. Ahora, por favor, ¡Lárgate!  
  
¿Prefieres quedarte con esa que conmigo, Draco? –pregunto Pansy, haciendo un puchero  
  
¡Prefiero quedarme con quien sea que contigo! –exclamo Draco, cogiendo a Ginny por la mano y llevándosela lejos de Pansy  
  
¡¡No me toques!! No me quiero arriesgar a que se me contagie la...  
  
¿Inteligencia?–pregunto Draco, sonriendo  
  
¿Qué inteligencia?–pregunto Ginny–. ¿En ese cerebro hay inteligencia? ¡Eso es nuevo!  
  
Muy graciosa, Weasley –dijo Draco sarcásticamente–. ¿Pero se te olvida por que tienes el pelo negro? ¡Por que no sabes hacer un hechizo! Bueno, parece que la que no tiene ni pizca de cerebro eres tu ¿No, Weasley?  
  
¡Ya! ¿Que sabes tu que hechizo utilice yo? –pregunto Ginny exasperada–. ¡Ni siquiera sabes si fue uno sencillo o uno difícil!  
  
Fue uno sencillo –aseguro Draco  
  
¿A sí? ¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro?  
  
¿Fue un hechizo difícil? –pregunto Draco, mirándola a los ojos  
  
¡Sí!  
  
¿Sabes que eres muy mala mintiendo?  
  
¡Uy! ¡Eres un caso! –exclamo Ginny  
  
¿Qué hechizo hiciste para volverte el cabello negro? –pregunto Draco  
  
No te importa.  
  
Si, es cierto ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que haga una tonta Weasley?  
  
Si no te importa ¡no preguntes! –exclamo Ginny  
  
Bien  
  
¡Bien!  
  
¡Bien!  
  
¡Uy!–Ginny se sentó en el árbol, y cerro los ojos. Draco la miro con el cejo fruncido, y se sentó al otro lado del árbol.  
  
Draco se quedo pensando en que podría hacer para asesinar a la Weasley y que pareciera un accidente y sin darse cuenta, se durmió.  
  
Sintió como algo le tocaba la cabeza y se levanto sobresaltado. Era solo una hoja. Noto que estaba oscureciendo ¿Tanto había dormido? Miro su reloj, las seis y media. Miro hacia atrás y vio a Weasley acostada en el suelo, en un profundo sueño. Draco se la quedo mirando.  
  
Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme –murmuro Draco–. ¡Un momento! ¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Es una Weasley, por Dios!  
  
Draco desvío la mirada de la ex–pelirroja. ¿Que diablos estaba pensando? Pasar tanto tiempo con esa tonta Weasley le había afectado el cerebro.  
  
Sintió como Weasley se despertaba. Miro a Draco con cara soñolienta y se acostó de nuevo.  
  
Y yo que pensaba que había sido una pesadilla –dijo Ginny  
  
Ginny se levanto otra vez y vio a su alrededor  
  
¿Que hora es? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Las siete menos diez –dijo Draco  
  
Tal vez McGonagall nos quite el hechizo–dijo Ginny esperanzada–. Vamos a su despacho.  
  
Draco la miro fríamente y se paro de mala gana. Al llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall Ginny toco suavemente la puerta.  
  
Puede pasar, Weasley –dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
¿Cómo sabia que era yo, profesora?–pregunto Ginny al entrar  
  
Yo sé muchas cosas, señorita Weasley  
  
Profesora ¿Puede...?  
  
Ya se pueden separar–dijo la profesora McGonagall–. Como ya saben, mañana serán unidos automáticamente salgan de su sala común para que desayunen juntos. Luego van a buscarme a mi despacho y yo les quitare el hechizo para que puedan ir a sus clases. Ahora, Weasley, la acompañare a su sala común, usted puede irse solo Malfoy.  
  
Cuando Draco se levanto le costo un poco recordarse por que estaba de tan mal humor. Se ducho y se vistió y bajo a la sala común. No había rastro de locas maniáticas.  
  
Se sentó cerca de la chimenea. Estuvo muy tentado en no salir de su sala común el resto del día. Y además... ¿Por qué tenia que salir? No, no iba a salir. Pero... McGonagall había dicho que si saldrían en un tono muy seguro ¿Por que lo había dicho tan segura? ¿Qué haría ella para que el y la tonta Weasley salieran de su habitación? ¿Que podría hacer esa vieja loca? No lo sabia.  
  
¡Draco! –exclamo Pansy sentándose al lado de Draco  
  
Ya veo por que McGonagall estaba tan segura de que saldría de mi sala común–murmuro Draco–. ¡Déjame en paz, Parkinson!  
  
Draco salió rápidamente de su sala común esperando ser llevado por arte de magia donde se encontraba la Weasley, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.  
  
¿Todavía existe la posibilidad de que haya soñado una pesadilla?–se pregunto Draco esperanzado  
  
Camino hacia el Gran Comedor, cruzando los dedos por que no se viera juntado con la tonta Weasley. Pero lamentablemente sus rezos no fueron escuchados ya que casi sin darse cuenta ya tenia a su lado a la Weasley.  
  
Esta no es la mejor forma de comenzar la mañana –dijo Ginny, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Draco  
  
Yo tampoco estoy muy contento de tener que pasarme el día contigo –dijo Draco con desprecio–. Gracias a Dios que este día tenemos clases y no tenemos que pasar TODO el día juntos.  
  
Sí, pero como sea todo mi tiempo libre lo tendré que pasar contigo–dijo Ginny con disgusto  
  
A mi tampoco me agrada –dijo Draco fríamente  
  
Oye, Malfoy ¿Dónde vamos a desayunar? –pregunto Ginny–. Por que ni creas que YO me sentare en la mesa de Slytherin  
  
Pues yo tampoco me sentare en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
¿Vamos a las cocinas? –sugirió Ginny  
  
Vamos –susurro Draco de mala gana.  
  
Se dirigieron a las cocinas donde Dobby los atendió amablemente (aunque con un poco de temor a Draco). Desayunaron, y se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Ella les quito el hechizo y Draco se dirigió a su primera clase: Encantamientos. Las clases pasaron mas aburridas de lo normal, según Draco. Cuando se dirigió a pociones, vio que Snape no estaba ahí. Estaba un hombre que el nunca había visto, bajo y medio calvo. A la hora de la comida Draco y Ginny se juntaron otra vez y otra vez se dirigieron a las cocinas.  
  
Después de la comida tenían unos minutos libres y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Draco abrió un libro de lo primero que encontró. Noto que Ginny había abierto uno de pociones, y según la cara que ponía esta no entendía nada.  
  
La tonta Weasley no entiende pociones –dijo Draco.  
  
¿Te importa?  
  
No, la verdad.  
  
¿Entonces por que preguntas?  
  
¿No entiendes pociones? ¡Es la materia más fácil!  
  
¡Claro! Dices eso por que eres el alumno favorito de Snape ¿Cómo no?  
  
La verdad pociones es muy sencilla –dijo Draco–. Déjame ver que es lo que estudias–dijo arrebatándole el libro–. ¡Pero esto es lo más fácil! ¿Cómo que no entiendes? Claro, estoy hablando con la tonta Weasley  
  
Si es tan fácil como dice, a ver explícame –dijo Ginny  
  
Mira...–Draco le explico todo, a Ginny le sorprendió lo fácil que era–. ¿Ves que es fácil?  
  
Increíble–dijo Ginny–. Es más fácil de lo que pense.  
  
¿Tu piensas?–pregunto Draco en tono burlón  
  
¡Uy! ¡No tienes remedio!  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron con una que otra pelea. Ninguno de los dos podían practicar quidditch con sus respectivos equipos, ya que ninguno quería que el otro supiera sus tácticas, así que se las tuvieron que apañar a practicar juntos, cosa que no fue nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, ya que Draco no tenia la capacidad de moverse bien en busca de la snitch y Ginny tampoco podía moverse con libertad.  
  
El día del partido llego y los dos chicos convencieron McGonagall para que los dejara moverse libremente en el campo (Ginny era cazadora). La verdad que les costo mucho a convencer a la profesora para que les quitara el hechizo (quería que tuvieran el hechizo jugando al quidditch), pero Ginny le dijo algo en el oído que Draco solo entendió «Perderíamos... No querrá... perdiéramos»  
  
Draco estaba en busca de la snitch, pero no había señales de ella. El marcador estaba muy parejo: Slytherin: 60 Gryffindor: 70. Pero como siempre Gryffindor estaba en la cabeza, y eso le hervía la sangre a Draco.  
  
Creyó ver un destello dorado, pero solo era el reloj del estúpido golpeador de Gryffindor el cual no recordaba el nombre.  
  
Siguió dándole vueltas al campo para ver alguna señal de la snitch, y la vio. Cerca de los postes de Slytherin, Draco salió volando tras la snitch a toda velocidad, pero lamentablemente Potter se dio cuenta, y voló hacia la snitch rápidamente. Potter era sorprendentemente rápido, ya estaba a la par con Draco. Ya se encontraba a cuatro metros de la snitch... Tres... Dos... Draco alargo la mano, Potter tambien... Y...  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo cuatro (al fin). Voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, no se preocupen.  
  
Y muchas gracias a: Perla Mery, Arabella-G-Potter-Black, amsp14, brendaneko, hermiginny13, oscurity, mayreni, Diana, AzazelBlack, ginny-montero, ImmatureTeen, Angelina-Gave1, Andrea Cabrera, Saiko Katsuka y a todas las personas que leen mi historia y que no me dejan reviews (que no se que esperan para hacerlo).  
  
Sigan dejando reviews, ¡¡¡por favor!!! Y a las personas que no me han dejado reviews, solo denle a "go" y pongan "Me gusta" "No me gusta" Y con eso me conformo.  
  
¡Bye! 


	5. Digo te odio, miento te amo V

¡¡Al fin libres!! Y una nueva Malfoy  
  
¡¡Draco Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch dorada, señores!! ¡¡Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Slytherin le ha ganado a Gryffindor!!  
  
Draco se sentía muy contento. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, y menos aun cuando los Slytherins lo cargaron.  
  
Draco vio como Ginny Weasley tiraba su escoba al piso, hecha furia. Sabia que la tonta Weasley estaba molesta, no tanto por el partido, si no por que lo tendría que obedecer en TODO el tiempo que tuvieran que estar juntos. Draco aumento su sonrisa ¡Se sentía tan bien! Mira que tener a la tonta Weasley a tus servicios, no es algo que se da todos los días.  
  
La fiesta en Slytherin duro hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y es por que fue el profesor Snape (que gracias a Dios había llegado) a decirles que se fueran a acostar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Draco estaba ansioso por ver a la tonta Weasley, ¡Oh, sí! La Weasley no sabia en donde se había metido cuando decidió hacer esa apuesta con él.  
  
Draco salió de su sala común, esperando ser juntado mágicamente a la tonta Weasley, pero (para su decepción) no fue así. Visto que la Weasley no daba señales de salir de su sala común, fue a desayunar a su querida mesa de Slytherin que tanto añoraba. Al salir del gran comedor se encontró con una melena pelirroja cerca de el.  
  
¡Weasley!–exclamo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
Malfoy –dijo Ginny enojada  
  
¿Por qué tan enojada esta mañana? –pregunto Draco burlonamente  
  
No te importa  
  
Te ordeno que me contestes  
  
No eres nadie para...  
  
¡Oh, si, Weasley, si lo soy! Acuérdate que hicimos una apuesta...  
  
¡Pues por la maldita apuesta estoy mal! ¿Ya? ¿Contento?  
  
Mucho ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, te pediré que no me tutees, pues soy mucho más importante que tú para tratarme como tu igual, y llámame Señor Malfoy ¿De acuerdo?  
  
De acuerdo –murmuro Ginny entre dientes  
  
¡Muy bien, Weasley! –dijo Draco -. Ahora, acompáñame a la biblioteca, que tengo un trabajo que quiero que hagas.  
  
¡Ah, no! ¿Y por que te tengo que hacer yo los trabajos?  
  
Por que estas bajo mis ordenes, Weasley, y si estas bajo mis ordenes yo te ordeno, y yo te ordeno que me hagas los deberes  
  
¡Eres despreciable!  
  
Sí, sí, sí. Y no te tardes con el trabajo ¿Quieres? –dijo Draco, se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada de la biblioteca  
  
¿Por que nos sentamos tan lejos?  
  
Por que no quiero que me vean contigo, Weasley. Ginny negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a hacerles los deberes a Draco, mientras este estaba muy campante leyendo un libro de quidditch.  
  
Ya termine de todos tus estúpidos deberes, Malfoy  
  
¿Malfoy?  
  
"Señor" Malfoy  
  
¿Has acabado con el de encantamientos? Sí  
  
¿Herbologia?  
  
Sí  
  
¿Transformaciones?  
  
Si, si, si, eh acabado con el encantamientos, Herbologia, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.  
  
¿Y el de adivinación?  
  
¡Tambien termine con el de adivinación!  
  
¿Y con el de astronomía? ¿Y donde se queda el de pociones?  
  
¡¡TERMINE TODOS LOS DEBERES, SEÑOR MALFOY!!  
  
¡¡¡Señorita Weasley!!! –exclamo La señora Pince enfadada -. Si quiere gritar hágalo fuera de la biblioteca, por favor.  
  
Lo lamento...  
  
Vámonos de aquí, Weasley –dijo Malfoy, parándose -. Este lugar apesta –señalo la mesa donde se encontraba Potter  
  
Ginny se paro de mala gana, y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
Weasley, un momento –dijo Draco de repente -. Bésame  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Potter nos esta mirando, lo quiero poner celoso, bésame  
  
No  
  
Es una orden, Weasley  
  
¡No cumpliré esa orden!  
  
¡Ya sabia yo! Los Gryffindor no cumplen sus palabras. Apostar con ellos o con nadie vendría siendo lo mismo. No tienen dignidad. Nunca cum...  
  
Draco no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que la tonta Weasley lo estaba besando. Draco vio con gran satisfacción como Potter se iba de la biblioteca hachando fuego.  
  
¡Perfecto, Weasley! –exclamo Draco sonriendo -. Debiste ver la cara que tenia el estúpido de Potter  
  
Eres un cerdo –dijo Ginny con desprecio -. Solo dijiste todas esas cosas para que yo te besara. No me debería sorprender, viniendo de ti...  
  
Ya, Weasley, cállate; No tengo ganas de escuchar tus estúpidos berrinches. ¿Que te parece si vamos a los terrenos? Seria relajante, ya que no hablaras, y haré de cuenta de que estoy solo y me relajare.  
  
Salieron a los terrenos y se sentaron en un árbol. Draco se quedo pensando en que podía hacer para humillar a Potter. Tenia una muy buena oportunidad con la Weasley a su servicio. Podía sacarle información sobre Potter para humillarlo, y mejor aun, podía hacer que la Weasley lo humille por él ¡Hacer esa apuesta con la Weasley había sido lo mejor que había hecho en todo ese tiempo! La Weasley se había metido a la boca del lobo al momento en que propuso esa apuesta... ¡Un momento! La Weasley... La Weasley tenia algo extraño ese día... ¿Que era?  
  
¡Weasley!  
  
¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ginny de mala gana  
  
¡Tenme mas respeto, comadreja! Pero, ven acá... Ginny se sentó frente a Draco, esperando a que el le dijera que tenia que hacer algo.  
  
¿Qué quieres que haga, señor Malfoy? –pregunto Ginny irónicamente  
  
Tienes algo raro el día de hoy, Weasley –dijo Draco mirándola fijamente  
  
¡Oh! ¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny fingiendo estar sorprendida -. ¿Que será? –pregunto Ginny sarcásticamente  
  
¡Weasley! No juegues conmigo –dijo Draco amenazadoramente.  
  
Draco se quedo mirando a la Weasley detenidamente. Tenia algo raro... ¿Qué era? No estaba igual a todos los días.  
  
Ginny se reía mientras jugueteaba con un mechón pelirrojo... ¡Un momento!  
  
¡Eres pelirroja de nuevo! –exclamo Draco  
  
¡Wau! ¡Descubriste que el agua moja! –exclamo Ginny sarcásticamente  
  
¿Que? ¿Al fin tu tonto hechizo se le paso el efecto? ¿O fue que Kyle te dio la poción?  
  
No te importa  
  
Oye Weasley, no me has dicho que querías hacer para que el pelo se te pusiera negro  
  
¿Y por que debería decírtelo?  
  
¡Por que yo te lo ordeno!  
  
Eh... No, no te lo quiero decir...  
  
¿Y es por que tu quieras? ¡Estas bajo mis ordenes, Weasley, no lo olvides!  
  
Eh... Bueno... Yo...  
  
¡¡Dime de una buena vez!!  
  
Yo... Yo... Me... Queripintlauñas  
  
¿Que? Oye Weasley, sabia que eras tonta, pero de ahí a no saber ni hablar bien...  
  
¡¡Quería pintarme las uñas!!  
  
¿Que te quería pintar las uñas? –pregunto Draco soltando una carcajada -. Pero... Weasley ¿Y se supone que tenias las manos en la cabeza?  
  
¡No, estúpido! Lo que... Lo que pasa es que... Tenia un esmalte... Un esmalte transparente... Y, bueno, me lo puse, pero cuando mencione el hechizo... No se que paso... Reboto o algo así... Y, bueno... El hechizo dio en mi cabello... Y...  
  
¡No sigas, Weasley! –exclamo Draco, riendo -. ¿Me quieres matar de la risa?  
  
Me gustaría matarte de cualquier forma, mientras te mate  
  
Ay, tonta Weasley. Ya, ya, ya, no me rio mas, pero dime ¿De qué color te querías pintar las uñas?  
  
De... De rosado...  
  
¿Rosado? ¿Y me puedes decir como diablos el cabello se te puso negro? Digo, si se supone que el hechizo tenia que ponerte las uñas rosas... ¿por que el cabello se te puso negro? ¡No, no! Espera ¡No me digas! ¿Aunque el hechizo hubiera dado en las uñas te hubiera salido mal, pues te hubiese pintado las uñas de negro?  
  
Eh... - Ginny estaba tan roja como su cabello  
  
No puedo creerlo. Ahora, dime una cosa, Weasley: La idiotez que tienes ¿Es por herencia o eres tu sola? Bueno, ni siquiera sé por que te hago esa pregunta: ¡Claro que es por herencia! Solo tengo que ver a ese hermano tuyo, Ron Weasley, un estúpido que anda como perrito faldero tras la sangre sucia, y tambien están esos dos locos que se escaparon de Hogwarts, aunque tampoco puedo olvidar a ese que le lame los pies al ministro de magia...  
  
¡Ya! ¡No importa que este bajo tus ordenes! ¡Bajo ningún concepto permitiré que insultes a MI familia!  
  
¿Y que harás al respecto, eh, Weasley?  
  
Ginny le pego una tremenda bofetada. Draco se puso la mano en la mejilla en la que Ginny le había pegado y la miro indignado.  
  
¿Cómo te atreves, Weasley? –pregunto mirándola con odio  
  
Tu me preguntaste que haría al respecto, y yo, te respondí...  
  
¡Oh, Weasley! No sabes con quien te estas metiendo –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras -. ¿Sabes que puedo hacer que hagas el ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts, verdad?  
  
No voy hacer nada que me ponga en ridículo, solo por que tu me lo pidas.  
  
Eso ya lo se, pero nunca dije que era algo que yo te iba a pedir que hicieras, Weasley. Puedo hacerlo de cualquier forma...  
  
Ah, pues tambien sabrás que yo te puedo hacer quedar en ridículo a ti tambien. No por nada tengo a dos hermanos que son dueños de una tienda de bromas, Malfoy.  
  
Si, en eso tienes razón. Me puedes hacer una broma muy pesada, ¿Verdad, Weasley? Pero te digo y te repito que cualquier broma que tu me hagas ni se comparara con la que te pudo hacer yo.  
  
¿Estas seguro?  
  
Totalmente. Pero te digo que no voy a caer en tu jueguito, pues se que tienes planeado plantearme una apuesta, pero como yo no estoy por apostar otra vez con una tonta Weasley, lo lamento pero NO.  
  
Miedoso –murmuro Ginny, algo disgustada  
  
Y me la voy a cobrar por esa bofetada que me diste –Draco actúo como si no hubiese oído como lo llamo la Weasley.  
  
¡Pero si te la merecías!  
  
Yo nunca dije que no me la merecía, aunque no me la merecía pues dije la verdad, pero me la voy a cobrar...  
  
¿Que tienes en mente?  
  
¿Yo? ¡Nada! –dijo poniendo cara de inocencia  
  
¡Ja! Eso ni tu te lo crees, pero como sea, cualquier cosa que me hagas no me hará el más mínimo daño...  
  
¿Estas segura? –pregunto Draco maliciosamente  
  
Sí.  
  
Pues yo de ser tu no estaría tan segura, Weasley  
  
No me das miedo, Malfoy  
  
Pues deberías coger miedo, Weasley, deberías coger miedo –dijo Draco, y sonrío maliciosamente «Esa Weasley se metió a la boca del lobo... Ni se imagina lo que le tengo preparado» –pensó  
  
La Weasley murmuro algo que lo único que Draco pudo entender fue «...Creído... Alrededor... Arrogante»  
  
¡Draquito! –exclamo Pansy, cuando Draco esa noche entro en la sala común.  
  
¡Déjame en paz, Pansy! –exclamo Draco subiendo a su habitación  
  
Cuando salió del baño de tomarse una ducha, vio a una lechuza muy elegante, de finas pluma doradas parada en su cama, una lechuza que conocía muy bien...  
  
¡Lin! –exclamo Draco -. Que bueno verte. Vamos a ver que me dice la loca de tu dueña.  
  
Le quito la carta a la lechuza, y vio la impecable caligrafía su hermana gemela. Nadie en Hogwarts sabia que el tenia una hermana, solo los hijos de los muy cercanos a su padre, y no lo andaban divulgando. Su padre la verdad no quería a su hermana, decía que era una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy, simplemente por el hecho de que ella le gustaban los muggles, no le molestaba para nada si uno era sangre sucia o no, y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Voldemort. Por eso su padre la había enviado a vivir a Francia, con una hermana de su padre. A su padre no le gustaba mucho que Draco estuviera en contacto con ella. Decía que ya había hecho suficiente con mandar a Draco algunos veranos para que la visite en Francia.  
  
Draco bario la carta y comenzó a leerla.  
  
¡Hola, Dragón! ¿Que cuentas? Lo más seguro que nada, como eres tan aburrido, pero bueno...  
  
¿Sabes la buena nueva? ¡Me regreso a Inglaterra! ¿Puedes creerlo? Pues yo no. La verdad no se por que Narcisa me mando a buscar, esta muy raro eso. Según ella es por que paso algo maravilloso ¿Sabes que es? ¡Si sabes, me dices!  
  
Me trasladaran a Hogwarts, Narcisa dijo que ya tiene todo listo, que iré a Inglaterra el día que me comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad, y que unos días después me iré a Hogwarts.  
  
Bueno, ya sabes, si sabes que es, ¡Me lo dices! No te quedes callado... ¬¬ Que conociéndote eres muy capaz.  
  
Bueno, me despido, Dragón.  
  
Besos  
  
Ash.  
  
No lo podía creer. ¿Se regresaría? ¡Esto si que era una sorpresa grande! Pero... ¿Por qué Narcisa habría hecho eso? No lo entendía.  
  
Narcisa sabia que a Lucius eso no le iba a gustar para nada, y aunque Lucius este huyendo (si, el muy desgraciado se había escapado de Azkaban), sabia que mantenía contacto con su madre.  
  
Iba a responder la carta de Ash, cuando vio otra lechuza de plumas negras entrar en su cuarto. Era la lechuza de su madre.  
  
Le quito la carta a la lechuza la cual retomo el vuelo y se puso a leerla.  
  
Draco:  
  
No sé si Ashley se habrá puesto en contacto contigo, pero por si no lo ha hecho, te digo que ella regresara a Inglaterra en diciembre, e ingresara a Hogwarts contigo. La razón es que tu padre a muerto, y no veo ningún motivo por que mantener a Ashley en Francia.  
  
Yo se muy bien que tu sabes que nunca... Me agrado Lucius, y considero la muerte de el un respiro de alivio.  
  
Como sabes que tu padre andaba profugo, no te deberia sorprender la noticia de su muerte, es mas, creo que te debería alegrar, igual que me alegro a mi.  
  
Espero que vayas bien en las clases, jovencito, por que si no, ya sabes que te tendrás que enfrentar conmigo, y sabes que en muchas ocasiones soy peor que Lucius.  
  
Narcisa.  
  
Ahora entendía un poco mas las cosas. A Narcisa nunca le gusto que mandaran a Ashley fuera del país. Y sabia muy bien que su madre no quería a su padre, aunque eso no lo sorprendía para nada, ya que Lucius tenia la manía de que cada vez que Narcisa hacia algo mal, o que no le gustaba a Lucius, mandarle un par de Cruciatus.  
  
La verdad que, no, no le alegraba que Lucius estuviese muerto, pero tampoco lo deprimía, le daba igual.  
  
Le escribió unas cuantas líneas a su hermana, eso sin contarle la muerte de Lucius, y la ato a Lin, el cual se fue volando casi al instante.  
  
Le agradaba la idea de que su hermana fuese a Hogwarts. Además faltaban unos dos meses para diciembre, o sea que pronto tendría a su hermana a su lado. Y era seguro que caería en Slytherin, ya que es muy astuta, y ambiciosa como ella sola.  
  
Los días siguientes Draco no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Esta muy contento por que su hermana vendría. Al fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar sin que sea la Weasley o la Parkinson. Además se había distanciado algo de los dos estúpidos de Crabbe Goyle, pero sea como sea, estos dos siempre hacían lo que Draco le pedía.  
  
Los días pasaban entre peleas y más peleas, y Draco ya no le desquiciaba tanto la presencia de la Weasley, ya no peleaban tanto, es mas, ya se había acostumbrado a tener una cabeza pelirroja a su lado.  
  
Ya faltaba muy poco para que Ash llegara a Hogwarts. Unos tres días exactamente. Se encontraba con la Weasley almorzando cuando a Draco le llego algo a la cabeza.  
  
Oye, Weasley ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo más tendremos que estar juntos?  
  
¿Eh? Pues, no sé... Preguntémosle a McGonagall Luego de comer, se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall.  
  
Adelante –dijo la profesora McGonagall, antes de que Ginny llegara a tocar.  
  
Profesora McGonagall –dijo Ginny -. Nos preguntábamos... ¿Cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar juntos Malfoy y yo?  
  
¿Que me quiere decir con eso, Weasley?  
  
¿Que cuando nos va a quitar este mal... Este hechizo? –pregunto Draco, comenzando a exasperarse.  
  
Me temo decirle, Malfoy, que yo le quite el hechizo hace mucho tiempo –dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Si ustedes han querido pasar todos sus ratos junto es problema suyo.  
  
Pero... Pero... ¿Por que entonces cada vez que veníamos para que me acompañara a la sala común no nos dijo nada? –pregunto Ginny, un tanto enfadada  
  
McGonagall río maliciosamente.  
  
Bueno... Ya que usted venia a pedir que la acompañara ¿Quien era yo para negarme? Además, creo que ustedes se debieron dar cuenta, digo... ¿No hubo una vez que se separaron mas de un metro? ¡Por lo menos una vez...! –al ver que los chicos tenían mirada de «No entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo» añadió -: Déjenme refrescarles la memoria: En la practica de quidditch...  
  
Draco se sorprendió un poco. Era verdad, no se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto: En las practicas de quidditch se separaba mucho mas de un metro de la Weasley.  
  
Draco y Ginny salieron del despacho de McGonagall algo anonados ¿No tenían ningún hechizo? Eso... ¡Eso era genial! ¡Al fin no tendría a una tonta pelirroja al lado de el para molestarlo!  
  
¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? –pregunto Ginny  
  
Me has contagiado tu estupidez, por que no le veo otra razón lógica del por que YO no me daría cuenta  
  
¡Eres un estúpido! Pero por lo menos ya no tendrá que soportarte mas, no tendré que verte mas, y no tendré que obedecerte más. ¡Que alegría más grande!  
  
Debo decir que yo tambien estoy muy feliz, Weasley –dijo Draco -. Ya no tendré que ver tu pelirroja cabeza todo los días, con un tonto cerebro. La verdad que todavía me río cuando me acuerdo de tu cabello y tu tonto hechizo. Jaja...  
  
Ay, si, que gracioso –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente  
  
Bueno ¡Me voy! ¡Me largo de tu lado! ¡No tendré que verte más! –dijo Draco -. ¡Adiós, Weasley! No te tendré que ver ni hoy, ni mañana, y con un poco de suerte, ¡Nunca mas!  
  
Al decir esto Draco se dirigió a su sala común. ¡Por fin era libre! Llego a pensar que nunca mas se podría separar de la pesadilla viviente esa.  
  
¡Draquito! –exclamo Pansy, cuando Draco entro a su sala común.  
  
Otra prueba mas de que no todo podría ser tan perfecto. Había pasado de la pesadilla pelirroja a la pesadilla... ¿Castaña?  
  
Pansy... Ayer no tenias el pelo de ese color...  
  
¿No? ¡Ah! No, ayer lo tenia... Negro ¿Por que la pregunta?  
  
No, por nada en especial –dijo Draco -. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz, ya que estoy libre de la Weasley y no quiero pasar mi valioso tiempo libre contigo...  
  
¿Ya te separaste de la Weasley? –al parecer eso fue lo único que Pansy quiso entender -. ¡Eso es genial, Draquingolo!  
  
¡No me vuelvas a llamar así o no vivirás para contarlo! –exclamo Draco mientras iba a su habitación.  
  
La verdad que nunca se imagino que iba a extrañar a la Weasley a su lado. Se sentía muy solo sin una cabeza pelirroja peleándole al lado, pero... ¿Qué diablos hacia un Malfoy, un MALFOY extrañando a una Weasley? ¡Oh, por Dios santo! ¿Estaba... Estaba extrañando a una... Weasley? ¡Ahora si que pensaba que estaba perdiendo el juicio! No... Lo mas seguro es que como ya no se esta juntando con ninguno de los idiotas que lo rodean se siente un poco solo... Pero ¡Mañana llegaba Ash! Todavía se acordaba del vociferador que le había enviado hace unos días, se acordaba exactamente de sus palabras...  
  
Flash Back  
  
El se encontraba en su habitación, estaba leyendo un libro acostado en la cama, cuando vio a Lin, la lechuza de su hermana que entraba por la ventana. Vio que traía un sobre rojo... Un Vociferador... La verdad que no le sorprendía nada que su insoportable hermana le haya enviado eso... Miro el sobre detenidamente: Estaban empezando a salirle humo por las esquinas...  
  
Le puso un hechizo al cuarto para que no se oiga nada de lo que su tonta hermana tenia para decirle, abrió el sobre rápidamente... Y resonó la voz de su hermana por todo el cuarto  
  
DRACO MALFOY, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UN DESCONSIDERADO POR QUE SE QUE SABES QUE ES LA COSA MARAVILLOSA QUE MECIONO MI MADRE EN SU CARTA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER... Y ESPERO VERTE CON COMPAÑÍA... ¡FEMININA!  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Su hermana le había estado insistiendo mucho en que quería una cuñada... Que su nombre y apellido no comenzaran con «P». Ya lo tenia harto con eso... Lo estaba molestando con que parecia que el se había pasado para el "otro bando"  
  
Se acostó en su cama, y casi lograba conseguir el sueño, pero la Lin se había parado encima de el con una carta atada.  
  
Draco le quito la carta de mala gana y comenzó a leerla...  
  
Mira, Dragón no estoy como para tus ñoñerías, así que léeme bien:  
  
Como ya sabes, llego mañana en la mañana. Me asignaran en una casa exactamente de ocho a nueve. Espero que estés despierto ¡Por tu bien! Porque te digo que no saldrás bien librado si no estas cuando me seleccionen. Además de que me la pienso cobrar muy caro el no haberme dicho que papá había muerto ¿Qué clases de hermano eres, Dragón?  
  
¡Eres despreciable!  
  
Solo Ashley Malfoy seria capaz de comenzar y terminar una carta de ese modo. No iba a ir a su selección. Quería ver que podría hacer su hermana tonta y debilucha contra EL, Draco Malfoy, el mejor... Y el mayor por 125 segundos.  
  
Al día siguiente, Draco bajo a su sala común. No había ido a la selección de su hermana, sabia que cuando la viera ella le iba a saltar con una cantaleta, pero no le importaba. Lo que si le importaba era en que casa había quedado...  
  
¡Hey, Zabini! –llamo Draco a un chico moreno que estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea. Se llamaba Blaise Zabini, no era uno de sus grandes amigos, pero a veces tenia conversaciones muy interesantes con él.  
  
¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –pregunto Blaise mirándolo.  
  
Viste que hoy llegaba una chica nueva...  
  
Si. Que curioso... Se apellida Malfoy, igual que tu ¿Tenéis algún parentesco?  
  
Es mi hermana –murmuro Draco -. Y... ¿Sabes en que casa quedo?  
  
Eso fue lo más curioso: Como se apellida Malfoy todos pensábamos que quedaría en Slytherin, pero no... Quedo en Gryffindor...  
  
¡¿Qué?! –grito Draco -. Pero esto si es verdad... ¿Yo hermano de una Gryffindor? ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a caer en Revenclaw...! Pero me va a escuchar... ¿Sabes donde puede estar ahora?  
  
No tengo ni la más mínima idea. Pero te digo que ella te estaba buscando... Parecía furiosa... Muy furiosa.  
  
Gracias, Zabini –dicho esto salió rápidamente de la sala común.  
  
Busco a Ash en la biblioteca, en el comedor, en el vestíbulo, en le lago... Y ni rastro.  
  
¿Dónde se pudo haber metido esa niña? Tal vez estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor... Todavía no se podía meter en la cabeza que el era pariente de un Gryffindor ¡Eso era algo humillante!  
  
Oyó unas voces que venían por el pasillo.  
  
-... Hermana de Malfoy...  
  
Se volteo. Vio a una chica pelirroja con otra rubia que se acercaban por el pasillo.  
  
¡Tu y yo vamos a tener problemas serios, Dragón! –exclamo la chica rubia acercándose y parándosele enfrente, regalándole una mirada asesina.  
  
Yo tambien me alegro de verte, Ash –dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
Ginny al ver que sé venia una pelea, se despidió de Ash y se fue  
  
¿Por que no fuiste a mi selección? ¡Bien que te lo advertí! ¿Por que nunca me haces caso, Draco? –pregunto Ashley con reproche  
  
¿Y para que iba a ir a tu selección? –pregunto Draco -. ¿Para ver como el sombrero gritaba «¡Gryffindor!»?  
  
Ah, ya te lo dijeron –dijo Ashley  
  
Si, ya me lo dijeron, y créeme que nunca pense que pudieras caer tan bajo, primero haciéndote novia de un sangre sucia, después ir a Gryffindor, y ahora juntándote con una Weasley...  
  
Me dijo un pajarito que tu pasaste mucho más tiempo que yo con una Weasley –dijo Ash divertida  
  
¡Tuve que pasar tiempo con ella por un castigo! –exclamo Draco  
  
Ah si. Me dijeron que hiciste una revolución cuando descubriste que estabas bailando con una Weasley ¡Vaya que eres payaso, hermanito! –exclamo Ash divertida.  
  
¿Narcisa ya sabe que caíste en Gryffindor? –pregunto Draco  
  
Si, le escribí una carta –dijo Ash como si nada -. Todavía no me la ha respondido. Tal vez no se lo tome muy bien, pero ¿Qué le vamos hacer?  
  
No puedo creer que yo sea hermano de un Gryffindor –dijo Draco  
  
¿Qué? ¿Creíste que caería en Slytherin?  
  
No. Pero por lo menos en Revenclaw...  
  
Pues te digo que, hermanito. Aunque no me hubiera sorprendido si caigo en Revenclaw... Es que soy tan inteligente...  
  
¿Y que hacías con la Weasley?  
  
Ginny es muy simpática, me cae muy bien... Tambien Granger, es muy inteligente y amable.  
  
Y una sangre sucia tambien.  
  
¡No le digas así! Además, no entiendo por que desprecias a los hijos de muggles, digo, ok, despreciar a los que no poseen magia como los muggles y los squib, pero ¿Por que a los sangre sucias? ¿Ellos no son magos, igual que nosotros?  
  
Sí, pero...  
  
¿Pero que? A ver, dime algo que tu puedas hacer que un hijo de muggles no.  
  
Draco se quedo callado. No tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta. Además ¿Por que odiaba a los sangres sucias?  
  
Por que así me criaron –penso Draco.  
  
¿Ves que no me puedes contestar? –dijo Ash, triunfante.  
  
Draco se quedo callado.  
  
La verdad que yo creo que los hijos de muggles son tan importantes como nosotros. Te digo que si los magos no se hubiesen casado con muggles, nuestra raza seria escasa...  
  
Ash, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos ese tema hasta ahí?  
  
Bueno... Si no quieres hablar de eso...–dijo Ash, cambiando de tema drásticamente -. ¿Sabes? La verdad que con la descripción que me dabas de Potter, siempre imagine que seria un estúpido flacucho con lentes muy grandes, enano con una cicatriz en la frente, pero, ahora que lo veo, me parece guapo... Me parece muy guapo.  
  
¡Lo que le faltaba! A su hermana le gustaba Potter.  
  
Ashley Malfoy, no me digas que te gusta cara rajada Potter...  
  
No dije que me gusta, dije que me lo encontraba guapo. Aunque se veía muy antipático conmigo ¿Sabes? Creo que cree que yo por tener el apellido Malfoy soy mala, aunque conociéndote a ti y a Lucius, no me sorprende, por que la verdad si que eres idiota, además de que Lucius es un mortifago, y tu con tu comportamiento daba señales de que ibas por el mismo camino...  
  
Nunca me pondría bajo las ordenes de nadie. Aunque debo decir que no me desagrada la idea de que este mundo se limpie de sangre sucias y muggles...  
  
¡Otra vez con lo mismo! -exclamo Ash exasperada -. Ya te dije que los hijos de muggles...  
  
¡No me saltes con la misma cantaleta! ¿Quieres?  
  
Ay, ya, ¡Que genio! –exclamo Ashley -. Bueno Dragón, cuéntame de Hogwarts.  
  
¿Que quieres que te cuente?  
  
Como son los profesores...  
  
McGonagall y Hagrid son unos idiotas, Dumblendore es un viejo loco, Sprout es una estúpida bruja gorda, Flitwick es un enano de pacotilla, las clases de adivinación las da un centauro y su ayudante, la profesora Trelawney esta mas chiflada que Dumblendore. Para resumírtelo, el único que vale la pena en este colegio es Snape.  
  
¡Oh! ¿En serio? Pues a mi me han dicho que Snape es un muy mal profesor, que le quita puntos a Gryffindor y a las demás casas sin razón, y que favorece mucho a Slytherin.  
  
Si, eso es lo que me gusta...  
  
¡Ja! A mí me parece que Snape es muy injusto, entonces.  
  
Yo estoy bien con ese profesor, así que no me importa.  
  
¿Qué se puede hacer contigo? Y... ¿Novia?  
  
¿Novia?  
  
Si, novia, quiero saber si tienes novia  
  
No, no tengo novia. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts no valen la pena.  
  
Yo estoy en Hogwarts.  
  
Vuelvo y repito: Todas las chicas de Hogwarts no valen la pena  
  
¡Uy! ¡Eres un estúpido! –exclamo Ash, dándole golpesitos con un dedo.  
  
Si, si, si, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –pregunto, señalándole el dedo  
  
¿Y Ginny?  
  
¿Ginny? ¿Quién es... ¡Ah! Weasley, ¿Qué?  
  
¿No quieres a Ginny?  
  
¿Querer yo a esa cosa? ¡Estas de broma!  
  
No, no estoy bromeando. Cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona, por lo general se toman cariño...  
  
Pero eso no paso conmigo, ¿Ok?  
  
No. Me vas a decir que no la extrañas  
  
Draco la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
- A ver, Draco ¿No extrañas a Ginny? ¿No te hace falta? ¿No piensas en ella? ¿No deseas a veces que Ginny este a tu lado, que no se haya terminado el castigo? ¿No quieres a Ginny ni un poco? –pregunto Ashley, mirándolo a los ojos, pestañeando repetidas veces  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡Hola!! Siento mucho la tardanza, en serio, pero es que los exámenes finales se me vienen encima, y, al contrario de los años anteriores, esta vez SI tengo que estudiar, si no quiero que en mi casa me suiciden, por lo tanto voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, por lo menos hasta que me terminen los exámenes. Y lamento mucho a todas las personas que quería que ganara Gryffindor, pero es que creo que Gryffindor gana demasiado, así que no se sorprenda si en este fics Slytherin gana mas partidos de los que ganaría en los libros.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Y gracias a: brendaneko, Lenne, Andrea Cabrera, sara fenix black, Pilika- LastHope, mayreni (bedita loca ¬¬), Ann Potter, Lucia3, Fabisa amsp14 hermiginny13 (¡Actualiza tu fics!), oscurity, Tonks moonlight, (No, solo me llego un rr tuyo :o), Euxis, abin (no se me habia ocurrido lo del empate), doncelladefuego, Sabina Evans.  
  
Eso es todo. Sigan dejando reviews, porfa! 


	6. Digo te odio, miento te amo VI

Mas apuestas.  
  
¿Que? Ash ¿Estas loca? –pregunto Draco mirándola extrañado. Esa chica era mas extraña de lo que creía  
  
¡Contéstame! –exclamo Ash en tono autoritario  
  
¿Como yo voy a extrañar a Weasley? Déjame decirte que yo no soporto a la tonta Weasley, que no podría pasar un día mas a su lado y que estoy inmensamente feliz de que se haya terminado el maldito castigo que nos puso McGonagall.  
  
Pues contéstame la otra pregunta.  
  
¿Cuál otra pregunta?  
  
¿Que si no quieres a Ginny ni un poquito? –pregunto Ash  
  
¿Quién podría querer a una Weasley?  
  
Tu.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que tu podrías querer a una Weasley, es mas, tu ya quieres a una Weasley  
  
Ok, Francia te ha afectado el cerebro...  
  
¡Oh, vamos, Dragón! ¿Me lo vas a negar a mí? ¡Mira que te conozco mas que a mí!  
  
Ashley, te estoy diciendo que no quiero volver a ver a la Weasley en mi vida.  
  
¡Ja! Ya lo veremos –dijo Ash con una sonrisa maligna -. Te puedo asegurar que dentro de una semana no podrás estar sin Ginny.  
  
¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Estas loca? Mira, no se que estas planeando, Ashley, pero te digo que no voy a permitir que me hagas algo...  
  
No te voy hacer nada, Draco –dijo con una voz que no le gusto para nada a Draco  
  
No me fío de ti –dijo Draco  
  
¡Draco, por Dios! Soy tu hermana, no voy hacer nada que te pueda afectar...  
  
Con caer en Gryffindor hiciste algo que me afecto...  
  
Soy valiente, por eso me enviaron a Gryffindor, y si tu eres un miedoso...  
  
Más bien eres impulsiva, siempre haces las cosas antes de pensarlas, y pones en peligro tu vida constantemente.  
  
Pues déjame decirte, Dragón, que NO soy impulsiva, que pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas y que NO arriesgo mi vida constantemente.  
  
¿No? ¿Y que fue esa vez que acribillaste a maleficios a un chico por una cosa que el no hizo? Además no se si se te olvido, pero te has internado en el bosque mágico que queda cerca de casa varias veces, sabiendo perfectamente que hay animales muy peligrosos dentro.  
  
¡Pero si nunca salí ni siquiera con un rasguño de ese bosque!  
  
¿Y la vez que regresaste con una cortada en el brazo? ¿O esa vez que duraste inconsciente una semana por un veneno de uno de esos animales? ¿Y que pasa con la vez que te tuvieron que...?  
  
¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Dios, pero que niño, estas insoportable.  
  
¿Más insoportable que tu?  
  
Bueno... Insoportable y todo pero como quiera me quieres...  
  
Muérete –murmuro Draco. Ash río  
  
Bueno, Draco, ya sabes que siempre cumplo...  
  
¿Que? ¿No me digas que todavía estas con eso de la Weasley?  
  
Si, todavía estoy con eso de la Weasley porque yo creo que a ti te gusta.  
  
Porque tu estas loca  
  
¡No estoy loca! Bueno... Si, un poquito, ¡Pero ese no es el punto!  
  
¿Y cual es el punto?  
  
¡Que te gusta Ginny y no lo quieres aceptar!  
  
Draco la miro como si Ashley fuera la cosa mas loca del mundo. Sin contestarle, se fue a su Sala Común.  
  
La verdad que nunca imagino que su hermana fuera mas soportable en carta que en persona.  
  
Y eso de que iba hacer algo para que no soportara estar sin la Weasley... ¡Lo que no soportaba era estar con ella! Y como sea ¿Qué podría hacer esa Gryffindor insignificante para que no pudiese estar sin la Weasley? ¿Liarla con otro hombre? ¡Ja! Y se supone que el se pondría celoso...  
  
Draco siguió caminando pensando cosas contra su hermana el camino entero. Al doblar una esquina vio a la tonta Weasley y al estúpido de Potter hablando animadamente ¿Qué diablos hacia Weasley hablando con Potter? ¿No que habían terminado por los insoportables celos del Cara Rajada? Pero... ¿Y si habían vuelto? No podían haber vuelto... Weasley estaba muy enojada con Potter para que vuelvan de un momento a otro, lo mas seguro es que ya lo había olvidado... Pero Potter no la olvido... ¿Y si ella tampoco lo olvido a el? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él estaba tan interesado en que Weasley no volviera con Potter? ¡Como si le interesara...! Definitivamente Ashley le estaba pegando la loquera.  
  
Pasaron dos días de eso, y Ash no había vuelto a sacar el tema de la Weasley, es mas... A Draco ya se le había olvidado todas esas cosas que le había dicho su hermana de la Weasley... Pero lo que no se podía sacarse la cabeza era la incógnita de saber si Weasley había vuelto con Potter...  
  
¡Hola, hermano! –exclamo Ash, mirando al árbol en el que Draco se había subido.  
  
¿Que quieres? –pregunto Draco de mala gana  
  
Solamente te quería decir –dijo subiendose al árbol y sentándose al lado de Draco – que ya no tendré que hacer nada para que extrtañes a la Weasley.  
  
¿Y tu ibas hacer algo para que extrañara a la Weasley? –pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
¿No te acuerdas? –pregunto Ash fingiendo estar sorprendida -. ¡Te dije que iba hacer algo para que no pudieras estar sin Ginny...!  
  
¡Si, si, ya me acuerdo! Esa es otra prueba mas de que estas loca.  
  
No, no estoy loca.  
  
Lo que digas... Y ¿Por qué ya no tienes que hacer algo para "emparejarme" con la Weasley? –pregunto Draco con un poco de curiosidad  
  
Bueno... Lo que pasa es que ahora ella esta saliendo con hombre de verdad: Un hombre amable, bien educado, guapo, inteligente, un hombre que si supo conquistar su complicado corazón  
  
¿Estas diciendo que yo no soy un hombre de verdad? –pregunto Draco ofendido -. Y déjame decirte que yo soy muy bien educado (cuando me conviene), demasiado guapo, muy inteligente y si no conquiste el "complicado corazón de la Weasley" fue por que no quise.  
  
Pues déjame aclararte querido "hermanito" que aunque hubieses querido Ginny no te hubiese hecho caso pues no estas a su altura moral como...  
  
¿Quieres apostar? –pregunto Draco con un brillo en los ojos  
  
¿Apostar a ver si enamoras a Ginny? ¡Ja! ¿Que apostamos?  
  
Si yo gano... Tendrás que... No se... Digamos... Hacer el ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts, pero todo Hogwarts, desde los de primero hasta el mismísimo Dumblendore... Hasta en centauro, si quieres.  
  
Muy bien... Pues si yo gano tendrás que decir frente a todo el colegio que estas profundamente enamorado, que nunca pensaste que el amor seria algo tannnnnnn maravilloso.  
  
¡Ni en tus sueños haré eso!  
  
¿No que estabas muy seguro de que ibas a ganar, Dragón?  
  
Estoy seguro de que voy a ganar. Pero cuidado si le metes a la Weasley cosas contra mí, por que se termina la apuesta  
  
Bien  
  
Bien –dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano para cerrar "el trato"  
  
Draco se fue pensando en que diablos hacer para que la Weasley se enamorara de el, aunque no seria muy difícil ya que el era un chico muy guapo la mitad de Hogwarts se muere por el.  
  
¡Hey, Dragón! –lo llamo Ash  
  
¿Qué? –pregunto Draco parándose sin voltearse.  
  
Anda con Potter –dijo con una mirada maliciosa  
  
Draco la miro como evaluándola. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. La estúpida de Weasley volvió con Potter. Y eso que penso que no podría ser más tonta.  
  
Al doblar por una esquina sé encontró con la tonta Weasley y el imbécil de Potter besándose apasionadamente  
  
¡Los pasillos no son para besarse! –exclamo Draco arrastrando las palabras y haciendo la pareja se separara -. ¡20 punto serán restados a Gryffindor por andar por hay besuqueándose!  
  
¡¿20 puntos?! –exclamo Potter mirándolo con odio  
  
Por cada uno – añadió  
  
¿Estas loco o quieres que te de una trompada para que...?  
  
¡Uy! Ya quiero ver que me pongas un dedo encima, les quitare mas puntos a Gryffindor de lo que les quitaría Snape en toda una semana  
  
¡Eres un...!  
  
¡Cuidado con tu vocabulario, Potter! ¡Cuidadito!  
  
Ginny, mejor nos vamos de aquí. Este lugar apesta –dijo Potter llevándose a Ginny por el brazo.  
  
Draco los observo irse. Ahora seria mucho mas difícil hacer que la Weasley se enamorara de el ¡Maldición! ¿Siempre tenia que estar Potter en su camino? ¿No se podía apartar una miserable vez? ¡Si eso sucediera seria muy feliz!  
  
Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, la verdad no debió haber hecho esa apuesta con su hermana. Para hacer que la Weasley se enamorara de el primero tenia que sacar al imbécil de Potter de su camino, para después ir acercándose a la pelirroja y hacerle ver que cambio (aunque sea mentira). Y no seria nada fácil hacer todo eso, ya que la estúpida Weasley lo odiaba.  
  
Pero algo si tenia seguro; Él iba a ganar esa apuesta, como sea, pero de que ganaría, ganaría.  
  
¡Zabini! –exclamo Draco para llamar la atención de Blaise Zabini que estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
¿Que deseas, Malfoy? –pregunto el mirándolo  
  
¿Conoces a Cho Chang? –pregunto Draco -. La chica de Revenclaw, séptimo...  
  
Sí. La conozco ¿Por?  
  
Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
  
No lo sé... Es que comenzar hacer favores...  
  
Te pagare muy bien.  
  
Ahora si no estamos entendiendo ¿Que quieres que haga?  
  
Draco sonrío.  
  
Hola, Weasley –dijo Draco sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca en que se encontraba la pelirroja leyendo un libro.  
  
¿Que quieres? ¿No que te daba vergüenza que te vieran con una Weasley?  
  
Ya no me importa.  
  
¿Y esa novedad?  
  
Weasley... No es por nada, pero... No, mejor no te digo.  
  
¿Que? Dime.  
  
Es que no se...  
  
¡Vamos! ¿Si no me lo piensas decir para que viniste?  
  
Bueno... Potter te pega los cuernos.  
  
¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny sorprendida  
  
Así es, Weasley. Potter te pega los cuernos desde hace mucho, la verdad. Pero tú de tonta no te dabas cuenta...  
  
¿Crees que te voy a creer eso? ¡Por favor! ¿Me crees tan estúpida?  
  
No te creo estúpida. Pero es la verdad. Potter te pega los cuernos con la Chang esa. Pero si tu no me quieres creer, no me creas, pero yo ya te advertí –¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso?  
  
Aunque la Weasley le hubiese dicho que no le creía, el sabia que la muy tonta se había quedado con la duda.  
  
¡Hola, hermano! –exclamo Ashley, corriendo para alcanzarlo -. ¿Preparando tu discurso para decir que estas perdidamente enamorado?  
  
Sigue soñando, hermanita, sigue soñando.  
  
¿Que piensas hacer?  
  
Ya sabré yo lo que hago, no te preocupes por eso.  
  
Como quieras –dijo Ash como si nada y se fue corriendo como la loca que era.  
  
Solamente me tienes que decir cuando y donde –dijo Zabini sonriendo -. Todo esta listo con Chang  
  
Mañana, en el lago a las... ¿Tres de la tarde?  
  
Perfecto –dijo Zabini  
  
Draco sonrío. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.  
  
¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunto Ginny exasperada.  
  
Nada. Solo hablar un rato contigo...  
  
¿Que estas planeando, Malfoy? Ya te dije que no te creo con eso de que Harry me esta pegando los cuernos.  
  
¡Vamos, Weasley! ¡Abre mas los ojos! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
  
Pues... Por que se lo pregunte –contesto Ginny mientras su cara adquiría un color escarlata.  
  
¿Y crees que el te lo iba a decir?  
  
¡El no me mentiría!  
  
No seas tan ilusa, Weasley –dijo Draco -. Te noto algo tensa, ¿Que tal si damos un paseo por el lago para relajarte?  
  
Ginny miro a Draco desconfiada.  
  
No iría a ningún lado contigo.  
  
¡Vamos! ¿Que te puedo hacer? En el lago lo mas seguro que habrá mas gente... No te podré hacer nada.  
  
Bueno... –acepto Ginny todavía dudosa.  
  
Muy bien.  
  
Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al lago.  
  
Espero que no se tarden mucho –murmuro Draco.  
  
¿Que dices? –pregunto Ginny mirándolo  
  
¿Eh? No... Nada.  
  
Ginny se quedo como dudosa.  
  
«¿Dónde se habrán metido?» –penso Draco después de quince minutos rodeando el lago.  
  
Harry...–dijo Ginny en un susurro casi inaudible. Draco miro a donde miraba la pelirroja y sonrío. Potter y Chang en un beso apasionado ¡Perfecto!  
  
«¡Alábenme, alábenme! ¡Dios mío! ¡¡Soy un genio!!» –penso Draco, forzándose por no soltar una risa de triunfo.  
  
No lo puedo creer... Tenias razón –dijo Ginny al borde de las lagrimas.  
  
Yo te lo dije, pero tu no querías hacerme caso –al ver la expresión que tenia Ginny, supo que ese comentario no ayudo mucho -. ¡Vamos, Weasley! No llores por alguien que no llorara por ti.  
  
No puedo evitarlo –sollozo Ginny -. Yo pense que me quería... A mí.  
  
Ginny no pudo aguantarlo mas y se soltó en lagrimas. Draco dudo un poco, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería ganar la condenada apuesta. La abrazo.  
  
Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Draco, mientras el le daba unas torpes palmadas en la espalda.  
  
No... No puedo creer... Que Harry me haya hecho esto...  
  
De Potter se puede esperar cualquier cosa, Ginny... ¿Te puedo llamar Ginny?  
  
Ginny lo miro un tanto sorprendida.  
  
Si, si ¿Yo te puedo llamar Draco?  
  
Claro –esto iba hacer más fácil de lo que creía  
  
¿Que haces abrazando a mi novia, Malfoy?  
  
Al oír la voz de Harry, Ginny se separo inmediatamente de Draco y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Harry  
  
Yo ya no soy tu novia, Potter –dijo Ginny muy fríamente  
  
¿Desde cuando, que no lo sabia? –pregunto Harry desconcertado  
  
Desde el momento en que descubrí que me pegabas los cuernos con la Chang.  
  
Ginny, si lo dices porque viste el beso que me dio Cho puedo explicártelo.  
  
¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Me vas a explicar como me pegabas los cuernos con Chang y yo de estúpida no me daba cuenta?  
  
Ginny, no es así... Yo, yo... Ella se me tiro encima y me beso, y...  
  
¡Y vaya resistencia que le pusiste!  
  
Ginny, te juro que yo no estaba con Chang. Yo estaba tranquilo en el lago cuando ella vino y se me lanzo encima, te juro que yo la trate de separar pero no pude...  
  
¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿No pudiste?  
  
Te juro, Gin, era como una fuerza que me estaba impidiendo separarme de ella...  
  
Esa es la peor mentira que he oído en mi vida –dijo Ginny cortante –. Por Dios, me hubieses dicho que te hechizo o algo así y es mas creíble.  
  
Ginny, pero me tienes que creer ¡Es la verdad! –dijo Harry en tono de suplica.  
  
Que mal mentiroso eres. Vámonos, Draco. No le quiero ver la cara a... Este imbécil.  
  
Ginny cogió a Draco de la mano y se lo llevo dejando a un Harry estupefacto.  
  
Draco estaba que saltaba de felicidad cuando regreso a su sala común.  
  
Era muy tarde, ya estaba vacía, pero el no tenia sueño así que se sentó frente a la chimenea.  
  
¿Y? –dijo Zabini bajando a la sala común y sentándose al lado de Draco  
  
Perfecto. No sabes la cara que puso la Weasley...  
  
Me lo imagino.  
  
¿Que le hicieron?  
  
¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Zabini con cara de inocencia  
  
¿Por que Potter no se podía separar de Chang?  
  
Ah... Eso fue un pequeño plan ideado por Chang ¿A qué fue magnifico?  
  
Fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho –dijo Draco sonriendo  
  
Y espero que no se te haya olvidado la paga...  
  
Por supuesto que no. Ese dinero se lo tienen bien merecido tu y Chang –dijo Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente - «¡Oh, Ashley! No sabes con quien te esta metiendo» –penso Draco sonriendo.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Lamento muchisisisimo la tardanza!! Pero es que entre unas cosas y otras... No tenia ni un poco de inspiración. Y se que este cap. Esta corto, pero es mejor que nada ¿No? Además de que ya una chica por ahí me quería amarrar a la silla de PC, apuntándome con una pistola, con un perro de presa al lado.  
  
En cuanto a mi otro fics "La Bella Durmiente" voy a ver si puedo actualizar en lunes o el martes, pero no prometo nada, ya que justamente este lunes entro en exámenes y tengo que estudiar. Además de que solamente puedo escribir de noche, ya que la luz ha cogido con irse el día entero, y llega en la noche.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews:  
  
Belial, LadyVega, amsp14, ArwenWood, Sara Fénix Black, Fabisa, Lucía, DracGin, oscurity, abin, Angelina-Gave1, Pilika- LastHope, camiiiii, Nacilme-Black.  
  
Eso es todo, ahora, por favor, ¡Dejen reviews! 0 


	7. Digo te odio, miento te amo VII

CAPITULO 7: DE MALFOY A POTTER ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-¡Hola! –saludo Draco a Ginny, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Ginny de mala gana  
  
-¡Oye! Yo vengo aquí con las mejores Intenciones de ser amables, y tu me tratas así –dijo Draco fingiendo estar indignado  
  
-Ya. Discúlpame por favor. Es que estoy mal desde que descubrí que Harry me engañaba-dijo Ginny, apunto de llorar. Draco la miro así, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, y sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.  
  
-No llores por alguien que no llorara por ti –dijo Draco limpiándole una lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos de la pelirroja.  
  
-Lo se... Pero es que...  
  
-¡Pero es que nada! Es mas, ¿Qué tal si este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade? Para que te relajes.  
  
Ginny lo miro a los ojos, como queriendo saber a través de esto que tenia en mente el chico rubio.  
  
-Bueno... Creo que me haría bien distraerme un poco –dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las... Nueve? –muy temprano para su gusto, pero no perdería la apuesta.  
  
-¿A las diez mejor? –dijo Ginny. ¡Bendita sea!  
  
-¡Claro! Por mi ningún problema –dijo Draco.  
  
-Bien, pues nos vemos –le dirigió una ultima sonrisa, y salio de la biblioteca.  
  
-¿Trabajando en la apuesta, hermano?–pregunto Ash, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado Ginny.  
  
-Prepárate para hacer el ridículo, Ashley –dijo Draco sonriendo  
  
-Ya lo veremos. Y... Escuche que tuviste algo que ver con el rompimiento de Ginny y Harry –dijo Ash  
  
-Pues te digo que si, y la verdad que... Un momento ¿Desde cuando es 'Harry'? –pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
-¡Ay, Draco! No importa, Harry, Potter, ¡Es lo mismo! –exclamo Ash con voz cansina  
  
-¡No es lo mismo! ¡Que lo llames por su primer nombre significa que se tienen confianza, y si se tienen confianza significa que se llevan bien, y si se llevan bien significa que son amigos! ¡¡¡Y no permitiré bajo ningún concepto que un familiar mío sea amigo del cara rajada Potter!!! ¿Entendiste?-grito Draco acalorado.  
  
-¿Terminaste? ¡Pues déjame decirte que yo soy amiga de quien se me pegue mi regalada gana! Puede ser un Potter un Weasley... ¡¡O hasta un sangre sucia, y tú no tienes derecho a meterte!!-dijo Ash enojada-. ¡¡Así que si yo quiero ser amiga de Harry ES MI PROBLEMA no el tuyo, así que NO TE METAS!! ¿Y sabes que?  
  
-¡¡¡ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA!!! –grito la bibliotecaria escandalizada  
  
-¡¡ESO YA LO SABEMOS!! –grito Ash  
  
-¡Hagan el favor de retirarse! –exclamo la bibliotecaria indignada  
  
-¡¡La biblioteca es para todos los estudiantes!! ¡USTED NO TIENE DERECHO A BOTARME! –grito Ash -. Me voy... ¡Y no porque usted me lo diga, sino porque su simple presencia me tiene HARTA! –y salio de la biblioteca echando humo.  
  
-No la conozco –dijo Draco al salir de la biblioteca-. Jamás la había visto –aseguro.  
  
Su hermana era mas histérica de lo que pensaba, aunque no sabia de que se sorprendía, al fin y al cabo ¡Era de Ash de quien hablaban! Uno nunca sabia lo que se pasaba por esa cabeza de chorlito.  
  
-Draco –maldita suerte la suya.  
  
-¡Largo de aquí, Parkinson! –grito Draco ¿Es que la estúpida de Parkinson no podía dejarlo en paz por un día, POR UN DIA?  
  
-Draco, ya me he cansado de que me trates así...  
  
-¿Y me vas a dejar en paz entonces? –pregunto Draco esperanzado.  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Eres un tonto insesinble! –Exclamo Pansy-. Y déjame decirte que ya no te rogare más...  
  
-Y me dejaras en paz...  
  
-¡Uy! Contigo no se puede hablar, me voy. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto!  
  
-¡Y tonto! –Exclamo una divertida Ash apareciendo a su lado de repente, después de que Pansy se fuera.  
  
-Ya cállate, por Merlín ¿Qué demonios le pasa a las mujeres hoy? –pregunto Draco  
  
-Es que tu presencia las vuelve locas-dijo Ash burlonamente  
  
-¿Por qué te pusiste tan histérica en la biblioteca?  
  
-Ehh... No se –respondió Ash sin darle importancia.  
  
-Eres rara.  
  
-Me lo han dicho.  
  
-¿Por qué no me extraña?  
  
-Porque tu eres el único que me lo ha dicho-respondió Ashley.  
  
-Porque soy el único que no te tiene miedo –contesto Draco  
  
-Pues deberías –dijo sacando la varita.  
  
-¿En serio? –dijo Draco sacando la de el.  
  
Se quedaron mirándose retadoramente por unos segundos, y luego se echaron a reír. Era muy raro ver a Draco sonriendo, pero su hermana tenía ese don.  
  
Draco esperaba a cierta pelirroja en el vestíbulo del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade. Iba a desperdiciar su fin de semana en Hogsmeade por su estúpida hermana, pero no iba a perder la apuesta ¡Por nada del mundo! Aunque tal vez que Pansy desapareciera...  
  
-¡Hola! –saludo una sonriente pelirroja  
  
-Hola –murmuro Draco -. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
-¡Claro! –Ginny miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien-. ¡Vamos!  
  
Pasaron una tarde maravillosa en Hogsmeade, aunque Draco noto que Ginny siempre estaba como buscando a alguien con la mirada.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre estabas como buscado a alguien con la mirada? –pregunto Draco  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que... Mi hermano no sabe que vine contigo, y si nos ve juntos es capaz de matarnos a los dos.  
  
-Ah...-fue la respuesta del rubio  
  
-Escuche el rumor de que te la pasaste muy bien en Hogsmeade con Ginny-dijo Ash, subiéndose al árbol en el que Draco se encontraba.  
  
-Escuchas demasiados rumores-mascullo Draco  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
-Voy a ganar esta apuesta-dijo Draco.  
  
-Tal vez...-dijo sonriendo de una manera que a Draco no le gusto para nada.  
  
-¿Qué planeas? –pregunto Draco mirándola con desconfianza.  
  
-¡Nada!-dijo con carita de inocencia/  
  
-No te creo. Se que planeas algo. ¡Conozco esa mirada! –exclamo Draco acusadoramente.  
  
-Me estas subestimando Draco, y la verdad que estoy muy indignada –dijo Ash bajándose del árbol-. ¡Nos vemos, Dragón! –dijo Ash alegremente agitando la mano y corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
A Draco cada vez le sorprendía mas la forma de cambiar de temperamento de su hermana.  
  
Draco y Ginny se llevaban de maravilla, aunque Draco no quiera admitirlo, le había cogido 'cierto cariño' a la pelirroja.  
  
Draco tenia todas las de ganar en esa apuesta, y Ashley lo sabia, pero raramente no se mostraba enojada o frustrada por eso, sino todo lo contrario, se mostraba muy feliz.  
  
Mientras, Draco notaba que Ashley estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Potter, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, pero Ashley le pidió que no se metiera, y le insistió tanto en que prometiera que Draco no se iba a meter entre Potter y ella, que Draco termino aceptando y por eso se contenía al ver a su hermana todos los días charlando animadamente con Potter, pero...  
  
Era el día de navidad, Draco, como siempre se levantaba a la hora de la comida.  
  
Vio que al pie de su cama tenia unos cuantos regalos  
  
-«Los revisare en otro momento»-pensó.  
  
Se dio un baño, se vistió y bajo a comer algo en el Gran Comedor. Al entrar dirigió su vista a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Ginny hablando con la sangre sucia sabelotodo de Granger. Al verlo, la chica lo saludo con la mano, y el le devolvió el saludo. Busco a su hermana, pero no estaba. No le dio importancia y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Al terminar de desayunar se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin y se fue a dar un paseo por el castillo. Al doblar por una esquina, vio una pareja besándose. No estaba por ver a dos estúpidos besándose, así que se dio vuelta para irse... ¡Un momento! Era su imaginación o había visto a una chica alta, rubia, que el conocía muy bien besándose con un chico moreno, totalmente insoportable, y con una horrible cicatriz en la frente. Se dio vuelta. No era su imaginación.  
  
-¡¡¡ASHLEY MALFOY!!!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya se que me quieren tirar a los tiburones, y las comprendo: Dure mil años para actualizar y para colmo el capitulo esta cortisimo, pero tengan paciencia, esta vez no voy a durar tanto para actualizar, y si lo hago, tendrán todo el derecho de tirarme a los tiburones!  
  
Gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron con sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio:  
  
Fabisa, LadyVega, Lily E.of Potter, DracGin, ArwenWood, amsp14, Abin, nalia, khira15, Saiko Katsuka, camii, maggie, ClaudyTonks.  
  
Gracias a todas, sigan dejando reviews, por favor.  
  
NOTA: A las que leen mi otra historia, La Bella Durmiente, en esa tardare un poco mas en actualizar, pero tratare de no tardarme mucho.  
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	8. Digo te odio, miento te amo VIII

CONSECUENCIAS  
  
-¡¡¡ASHLEY MALFOY!!! –la pareja se separo rápidamente ante el grito del Slytherin -. ¡¡¡¡VEN ACA!!!! –y la jalo a la chica rubia (que ahora tenia una cara como si fuera Voldemort el que estuviera ahí y no su hermano) por la muñeca, llevándola al aula mas cercana.  
  
-¡Suéltame! –exclamo Ash -. ¡Me estas lastimando! –Draco la soltó.  
  
-¡¿¿Qué hacías besándote con Potter??! –pregunto Draco tratando de contener su furia. Tratando.  
  
-¡A ti no te importa! –exclamo Ash  
  
-¡Claro que me importa! –exclamo Draco -. ¡¡Soy tu hermano!!  
  
-Yo me beso con quien quiero. Además, yo no te voy reclamando por besarte con la Weasley.  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que yo me he besado con Ginny?  
  
-¡Un pajarito! –exclamo Ash, divertida-. Se que te besaste con Ginny para demostrarle que no eres gay (aunque para mi, no demostraste nada) y también para darle celos a Harry ¿O me equivoco?  
  
-A veces pienso que me espías.  
  
-No te puedo espiar desde Francia, hermano.  
  
-¿Y como te enteraste?  
  
-Ya te lo dije-dijo Ash-. Me lo dijo un pajarito.  
  
-¡Como sea! ¡¡Ese no es el punto!!  
  
-¿Y cual es el "punto"?  
  
-¡El punto es que tu te estabas besando con Potter! A el no lo culpo... Es normal que caiga a tus pies ¡Eres mi hermana gemela! Es normal que quiera besarte. Pero tu... ¡Tu no debías besarlo a el! –exclamo Draco.  
  
-Das sueño-dijo Ash bostezando-. Eres TAN aburrido.  
  
-No te quiero volver a ver con Potter-dijo Draco seriamente  
  
Ashley saco su varita y murmuro unas palabras. De la varita salio una venda negra.  
  
-Toma-dijo dándole la venda  
  
-¿Para que es esto? –pregunto Draco, mirando la venda extrañado.  
  
-¿Pues para que va ser? ¡Para que te tapes los ojos y no me veas con Harry! –exclamo Ashley como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Le tiro la venda y salio del aula.  
  
-¡Maldito Potter! –exclamo Draco y salio del aula el también.  
  
Ya había pasado un mes, Draco y Ginny seguían siendo amigos y la verdad que a Draco le estaba gustando mucho la pelirroja, aunque primero muerto que aceptarlo.  
  
Aun estaba molesto con Ashley por besarse con Potter, y su molestia no mejoro cuando se entero de que se habían hecho novios.  
  
-¡Ginny! –exclamo Draco cuando vio a la pelirroja sentada debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del lago.  
  
-¡Hola, Draco! –exclamo la chica pelirroja. Draco se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.  
  
-Ginny... Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Draco seriamente. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, le iba a demostrar a esa incompetente de su hermana que Draco Malfoy nunca perdía una apuesta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¡No me asuste! –exclamo la pelirroja, preocupada  
  
-No, no, Ginny. Lo que pasa es que... Yo... Yo...  
  
-Dime sin miedo ¡Vamos! –dijo Ginny  
  
-Ginny yo... Yo creo que... Yo creo que me he enamorado de ti-debería ser actor. Sip. Definitivamente.  
  
La cara de Ginny se torno de un color rojo potente.  
  
-Yo... Yo... -tartamudeo la pelirroja.  
  
-Se que no me correspondes, pero no podía permanecer con esto...  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que no te correspondo? –pregunto Ginny poniéndose mas roja (si es que se podía)  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que sientes lo mismo por mi?  
  
-S... Si –contesto la pelirroja.  
  
Draco no lo dudo un segundo y la beso en los labios. Había ganado la apuesta.  
  
-Felicidades, hermanito –dijo Ashley sentándose en la mesa en el que Draco estaba haciendo los deberes-. Ganaste la apuesta.  
  
-¿Y te extraña?–pregunto Draco sonriendo.  
  
-Si que eres arrogante.  
  
-Bueno, Ashley, prepárate para hacer el ridículo delante de TODO el colegio –dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Ashley agito la mano, como restándole importancia.  
  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
  
-¿Qué que tienes que hacer?  
  
-Dijiste que si yo perdía la apuesta tendría que hacer el ridículo delante de todo Hogwarts ¿Que tengo que hacer?  
  
-Eso tengo que pensarlo –dijo Draco  
  
-Si yo hubiese sido tu, ya tuviera eso pensado –dijo Ashley -. ¡Es que tú eres muy poco creativo!  
  
-Ya cállate.  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer con la Weasley?  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? –pregunto Draco mirando a Ashley.  
  
-¿Qué que piensas hacer? O sea ¿La vas a dejar? Digo, ella esta enamorada de ti ¿no? Creo que seria muy cruel dejarla así por así... Pero creo que seria muy injusto para ella que estés con ella sin quererla.  
  
-¿Qué estas planeando, Ashley?  
  
-¿Por qué siempre piensas que siempre estoy planeando algo?  
  
-Te conozco. Se cuando algo pasa por esa cabecita de chorlito, lo cual no es muy seguido ¿Qué planeas?  
  
-No planeo nada. Pero contéstame ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
¿Qué pensaba hacer? Ni el lo sabia y si el no lo sabia, ¿Qué se supone que respondería?  
  
-¿A ti que te importa?  
  
Draco no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana ¿Qué pensaba hacer con la Weasley? Si, seria muy cruel dejarla así por así, la lastimaría mucho, y el no quería lastimarla... Un momento ¿A el que le importa si la Weasley sale lastimada? «Te importa, y mucho» dijo una voz en su cabeza. Una voz muy absurda en su cabeza ¡A el, Draco Malfoy le importaba un pomelo lo que le pasara a la tonta de la Weasley! «Tu sabes que no es así» ¿Quien diablos era esa condenada voz que lo molestaba? «Soy tu conciencia, y la verdad no entiendo cual es tu empeño por negar que estas enamorado de Ginny Weasley» ¡No estoy enamorado de Ginny Weasley! «Lo estas, pero no lo quieres aceptar» ¿Y se puede saber por que nunca antes me habías hablado? «Nunca antes te habías enamorado» ¡Estúpida conciencia!  
  
Draco se acostó en la cama y se puso la almohada en la cabeza, sin conseguir dormirse.  
  
-¡Hola, hermano! –exclamo Ashley, sentándose en el árbol en el que Draco se encontraba-. ¿No me piensas decir lo que piensas hacer con Ginny?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto Ash haciendo un puchero  
  
-Porque no se me da la gana de decírtelo-dijo Draco  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¡Porque no!  
  
-¿Y por que no?  
  
-¡¡Porque no se me da la gana, y si no se me da la gana, no te lo digo!! ¿Entiendes? ¡¿Ahora porque no te vas con tu maldito Potter y me dejas a mi en paz?!  
  
-¡Uy! ¡Alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama! Y déjame decirte que no es mi culpa que no sepas que hacer con Ginny, así que no te la desquites conmigo.  
  
¡¿Cómo diablos lo sabia todo?! A veces pensaba que sabía leer la mente, sinceramente.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que no se que hacer con Ginny? –pregunto Draco  
  
-El «¿Y a ti que te importa?» Que me dijiste el otro día.  
  
-¿No tienes nada que hacer? –pregunto Draco, haciendo con las manos señas para que se fuera.  
  
-¡Tonto! Pero bueno, vamos a complacerte ¡Me voy! –le saco la lengua como una niña de cinco años y se fue.  
  
-Hola, Draco-dijo una voz a su espalda, que Draco reconoció como la de Ginny.  
  
-¡Hola, Ginny! –dijo Draco un tanto sorprendido  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ginny-. ¿Por qué estas así?  
  
-Es que... Te extrañaba-dijo Draco.  
  
-Ah, pero ya estoy aquí-dijo Ginny. Se sentó en las piernas de Draco, paso las sus manos por el cuello de Draco, y lo beso.  
  
Draco le respondió, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Ginny. Los otros besos que se había dado con ella, no le había dado ni mente pero la verdad que la pelirroja era una experta besando. Se preguntaba donde... O mejor dicho con quien había aprendido a besar así... Sintió los celos recorriendo su cuerpo.  
  
-Ginny-dijo separándose de ella.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ginny  
  
-¿Cuántos novios has tenido además del imbecil cara rajada y el estúpido de Corner?  
  
-Dean Thomas ¿Por qué? –pregunto Ginny-. ¡No me digas que estas celoso!  
  
-¿Yo celoso? ¡Por favor! ¿Por quien me tomas? –dijo Draco «No puedes con los celos...» -condenada conciencia.  
  
-¿Y entonces por que preguntas? –pregunto Ginny divertida.  
  
-Por que... Me dio curiosidad...  
  
-Estas celoso –dijo Ginny  
  
-¡No estoy celoso! –eso ni el se lo creía  
  
-Esta bien, no estas celoso-dijo Ginny, besándolo otra vez.  
  
Poco era decir que esos días junto a la Weasley eran los mejores días que había pasado en toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Aunque tenían que juntarse en secreto, ya que no querían un hermano celoso arriba de ellos.  
  
-Va bien tu relación con la Weasley ¿Eh? –pregunto Ashley en voz baja para que solo el la oyera, cuando se encontraban en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que a Gryffindor y a Slytherin les tocaba juntos.  
  
-No te importa.  
  
-¿Cuándo la piensas dejar? –pregunto Ashley  
  
-No te importa.  
  
Ashley soltó una risita.  
  
-Tonta-susurro Draco  
  
-Si no la quieres ¿Por qué estas con ella? –pregunto Ashley mientras paseaban por el lago.  
  
-Estoy con Ginny... Por pena. Nunca me enamoraría de ella. ¡Yo enamorado de una Weasley! –exclamo Draco, como si eso fuera algo ridículo.  
  
-Si no la quieres ¿Por qué no la dejas? ¿Por qué no le dices a Ginny que fue que hiciste una apuesta conmigo para ver si ella caía en tus redes?- pregunto Ash  
  
-¡Ah!  
  
Draco y Ashley voltearon rápidamente para ver que había lanzado ese grito de sorpresa. Ginny...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! ¿ven? Esta vez no dure tanto en actualizar! (Deberían darme un premio :p). Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho, pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes.  
  
Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, en verdad los aprecio.  
  
SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!!! 


	9. Digo te odio, miento te amo IX

¿Sacarme de tu vida?  
  
-¡Ginny! –Exclamo Draco-. ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?  
  
-Lo suficiente para saber que eres un maldito imbecil. Y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorado realmente de mi, y que tu-dijo señalando a Ashley- eras mi amiga, pero ¡¡Los dos son unos Malfoy!! ¡¡Los Malfoy no tienen corazón!!  
  
-Ginny, déjame explicarte...-dijo Draco, que de repente se sintió como la peor basura del mundo.  
  
-¡No! ¿Qué me vas a explicar? –Pregunto Ginny, cortante, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Cómo apostaste con Ashley para ver si me enamorabas, eh? ¿O como te burlabas de mi, mientras yo te dije que te amaba, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eso me quieres explicar? ¡¡¡Pues ya esta bastante claro, no me lo tienes que explicar!!! –exclamo Ginny, con la cara empapada de lagrimas.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-¡Ginny nada! ¡¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!! Solo... Dime una cosa...- dijo calmándose un poco- ¿Harry me engaño en verdad con Chang o fue una trampa tuya? –Draco no contesto-. ¡¡¡CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA!!!  
  
-Potter... Potter no te engaño-dijo Draco.  
  
-Increíble. Eres despreciable. ¡Los dos son despreciables! –dicho esto Ginny salio corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Draco miro hacia su hermana, y la vio tirada en el piso llorando como magdalena.  
  
Draco se puso de rodillas, al lado de su hermana, y la abrazo.  
  
-¡Se... Se lo va a decir a Harry! –Exclamo entre sollozos-. Y... Y el me va dejar, y yo... yo no podré hacer nada-dijo Ash, llorando desconsoladamente-. Y lo peor... ¡Es que... Me lo merecía! ¿Sabes? ¡Nunca debí haber hecho esa estúpida apuesta contigo! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!  
  
-Lamentablemente, el tiempo no se puede devolver –dijo Draco-. Lamentablemente...  
  
Ashley siguió llorando en el hombro de Draco hasta que Draco le recomendó que se fuera a descansar a su sala común.  
  
Draco daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Por mas que lo intentaba no se podía dormir. Se sentía terriblemente mal... Aunque la verdad tenia que sentirse bien ¡Al fin se había librado de la estúpida Weasley! Pero... ¿El se quería librar de ella? Pero... ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡¡Claro que se quería librar de ella!! ¡La Weasley es insoportable! ¿Quién querría estar con una muchacha tan bella, adorable, simpática, cariñosa, calida, tierna...? ¡Un momento!  
  
-¡Ay! ¡¡Estúpido, necio, mentecato!! –repetía mientras golpeaba la cama con la almohada imaginándose que era el.  
  
-¡Malfoy! –exclamo uno de sus compañeros de cuarto-. ¿Quieres callarte?  
  
-¡Cállame, maldito idiota! –grito abriendo las cortinas de su cama. Su compañero no dijo nada y cerro las de el.  
  
-¡Draco! –exclamo una voz que reconoció como la su hermana en su espalda  
  
-¿Qué quieres, Ashley? –pregunto Draco, de mala gana.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Que cara tienes! –exclamo Ashley, alegre como siempre.  
  
-¡¡Pues no dormí en toda la maldita noche pensando en...!!  
  
-¿En...?  
  
-¡Olvídalo! –Exclamo Draco, no tenia ganas de hablar-. ¿Y como que estas tan contenta? ¿Potter no termino contigo?  
  
-Ehh... Si, pero yo no me deprimo por ningún hombre. ¡No, señor! –exclamo Ashley, dándose aires de grandeza.  
  
-Pues ayer demostrabas todo lo contrario-dijo Draco-. Y se que estas terriblemente mal, aunque no lo demuestres. Te conozco.  
  
-¡Ja! –exclamo Ashley, y se quedo callada.  
  
-Me voy. Llego tarde a mi clase-dijo Draco  
  
-¿No piensas desayunar? –pregunto Ashley  
  
-No tengo hambre-dicho esto se fue sin decir palabra.  
  
Draco no puso atención a ninguna de sus clases. La única que ocupaba sus pensamientos era Ginny Weasley... Con esa hermosa sonrisa, y ese pelo rojo que caía en su espalda como una cascada de fuego, y esas pecas que le daban ese aire de inocencia... era tan bella...  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡¡Señor Malfoy!! -exclamo la profesora McGonagall furiosa  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡Señor Malfoy, conteste! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Yo... No la oí, profesora.  
  
-¡Le pregunte que cual era el hechizo que se usaba para convertir los animales en objetos! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Se me olvido, profesora...  
  
Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.  
  
-¡Si no le interesa mi clase, Sr. Malfoy, la puerta esta abierta! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-¡Pues me voy! Ni que me interese mucho lo que tenga que oír en esta escupida clase...  
  
-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin y esta castigado! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall  
  
Draco metió todo los pergaminos y plumas en su mochila, y salio de la clase.  
  
-Oí que McGonagall te castigo porque le gritaste –dijo Ash, sentándose en la mesa de la biblioteca donde estaba sentado Draco-. ¿Es verdad?  
  
-Si-dijo Draco sin darle importancia  
  
-Si que eres tonto, hermanito. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu boca-dijo Ashley.  
  
-Malfoy-lo llamo Zabini  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tienes que ir al despacho de McGonagall a las nueve –dijo  
  
Draco gruño.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Eres un estúpido –dijo Ashley-. Esta bien que no te puedas sacar a Weasley de la cabeza, pero de ahí a que le hables mal un profesor ¡Y para colmo McGonagall!  
  
-¡Ya cállate! –exclamo Draco de mala manera-. ¡Suficiente tengo con el castigo!  
  
-¡Ay, ya! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! –exclamo Ashley antes de salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.  
  
Draco se corriendo al despacho de McGonagall, y todo por culpa de la condenada Weasley ¿Por qué diablo no se la podía sacar de la cabeza?  
  
-¡Llega tarde, Sr. Malfoy! –exclamo la profesora McGonagall  
  
Pero Draco no miraba a la profesora, si no a la singular pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había en el despacho de McGonagall.  
  
-Siéntese, Sr. Malfoy-invito la profesora McGonagall, señalando la silla que estaba al lado de Ginny.  
  
Draco tomo asiento sin quitarle la mirada a la pelirroja.  
  
-Bien –Draco fijo su vista en McGonagall-. Su castigo será limpiar la sala de trofeos, sin magia, por supuesto –McGonagall saco su varita y apareció algunos utensilios de limpieza-. Ahí están sus utensilios de limpieza. Pueden retirarse –dicho esto, Draco y Ginny se pararon de la silla, cogieron los utensilios y se dirigieron a la sala de trofeos.  
  
En el camino Draco noto que Ginny tenia los ojos hinchados, y la cara pálida. Se pregunto porque la habrán castigado.  
  
Llegaron a la sala de trofeos y comenzaron a limpiar en silencio.  
  
Draco se moría de ganas de hablar con ella, de besarla, de acariciarla... ¡No! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? Últimamente estaba pensando demasiadas estupideces.  
  
Draco tomo una cubeta de agua, y se dispuso a colocarla en un estante alto, para luego ir por una escalera y limpiar los trofeos que se encontraban arriba. Cuando busco la escalera, la recostó del estante, pero justo en ese momento la cubeta llena de agua se volteo y callo justo encima de Ginny.  
  
-¡¡Aaahhhh!! –grito Ginny, histérica-. ¡Estúpido! ¡Animal! ¡Imbecil! –dijo pegándole la cubeta en el pecho.  
  
-¡¡Fue un accidente y deja de pegarme!! –le dijo sujetándole las manos y quitándole la cubeta.  
  
-¡Suéltame! –le dijo zafándose y mirándolo con odio.  
  
-No es para tanto. Tú eras la que estaba pegándome con una cubeta –espeto Draco  
  
-¡Eres un imbecil! –dijo Ginny  
  
-Y tú una tonta –dijo Draco  
  
Draco noto como a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos.  
  
-Lo se-dijo Ginny, tirando la esponja con la que estaba limpiando al otro lado de la sala, y saliendo corriendo.  
  
Draco salio corriendo tras ella. Su orgullo se podía ir a la misma M... Pero el no iba a dejar que se fuera.  
  
-¡Ginny, espera! –dijo sujetándole el brazo  
  
-¡Suéltame, idiota! –exclamo Ginny, intentando zafarse, pero no pudo -. ¡¡Que me sueltes!!  
  
-No. Escúchame, por favor –dijo Draco suplicante. Draco noto que una lagrima mojaba su mejilla, y se sintió la peor basura del mundo.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!! –exclamo Ginny, llorando -. ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Cómo te reías de mí con tu hermana? ¿O lo fácil que te resulto jugar conmigo, mientras yo creía como una estúpida que me querías? ¡Eres la peor lacra que puede haber en este mundo y no quiero que te me acerques nunca mas! ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Nunca! – le grito y salio corriendo hacia su torre. El ya no la siguió, ¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?  
  
Volvió de nuevo a la sala de trofeos y acabo de limpiarlos, después que Flint los inspeccionara, empezó a caminar a su torre lentamente no teni...  
  
-...no es así Harry, por favor escúchame – escucho que decía la voz de su hermana, se detuvo frente al aula de donde salio la voz y escucho  
  
-¿Y como es? ¡Tu lo sabias todo! – le grito Potter, Draco sintió deseos de partirle la cara ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle a su hermana? Pero espero – sabias perfectamente todo lo que hizo tu hermano y te quedaste callada, ¡Seguro lo ayudaste a planearlo todo! ¡Yo quería a Ginny y tú lo sabias! – Decía al parecer muy enojado - ¡maldición! Creí que eras diferente, pensé que eras mi amiga ¡confié en ti! – Draco empezó a oír los sollozos de su hermana.  
  
-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso ¡ni siquiera sabia que el iba a hacer eso! ¡No me dijo nada! – le decía con voz algo ronca por las lagrimas.  
  
-Ya no puedo creerte nada ¡Eres peor que tu hermano! –exclamo Potter. Draco miro cuidadosamente por la puerta para ver mejor lo que pasaba. Su hermana se hallaba Arrinconada en una esquina del aula, con las manos en la cara mirando hacia abajo. Potter a medio metro de ella, y cualquiera diría que tenía un aura de fuego rodeándolo por lo enojado que estaba-. Eres una basura-dijo Potter hablando lenta y fríamente-. No puedo creer que me guste alguien como tu-dijo mirándola con desprecio-. ¿Es que acaso tanto te gusto que tuviste que sacar a Ginny de tu camino? ¿Eh? ¿Qué no podias vivir sin mi que tuviste que hacerle creer a Ginny que yo la había engañado? ¿Eh? ¿¿Eh?? –Potter se acerco a Ashley, la agarro por los brazos pegándola a el, y la beso. Ashley intento soltarse mientras lloraba-. ¿No era eso lo que querías, Ashley? ¿¿No era eso?? –la pego de la pared y comenzó a besarla, mientras Ashley lloraba e intentaba soltarse. ¡Oh, no! ¡¡Esto si que no lo permitiría!! ¡¡Bastante había visto ya como para matar a Potter lenta y dolorosamente!!  
  
Draco entro al aula más furioso de lo que jamás había estado.  
  
-¡SUELTA A MI HERMANA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA EL...! –grito Draco, jalando a Harry por la túnica y airándolo al piso. Potter intento pararse, pero Draco no lo dejo dándole un puñetazo.  
  
-¡¡Draco!! –exclamo Ashley escandalizada -. ¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡¡Suéltalo!!!  
  
Draco ignoro todos los gritos de su hermana, y comenzó a patear a Potter en el estomago. Potter, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural, se alejo un poco de Draco y se levanto sacando su varita.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! –Grito Harry. El hechizo le dio de lleno a Draco en el pecho lanzándolo al otro lado del aula.  
  
-¡¡NO!! ¡Harry, Draco, YA BASTA! –exclamo Ashley, escandalizada.  
  
Draco se levanto sin hacerle el más mínimo caso a Ashley, y fue directo hacia Potter, el cual le envió otro Expelliarmus, que Draco esquivo con un protego. Draco se lazo hacia Potter y comenzó a pegarle en la cara. Potter, por su parte, le dio con la rodilla en el estomago, quitándoselo de encima, y comenzando a pegarle el en la cara.  
  
-¡¡¡YA!!! –exclamo Ashley, una vez mas-. ¡Ustedes lo pidieron! ¡¡Rictusempra!! –exclamo Ashley señalando hacia los dos chicos, lo cuales al instante comenzaron a retorcerse de la risa.  
  
-¡Ash... Ashley... para! –exclamo Potter entre carcajadas.  
  
-Si... ¡Para este maldito hechizo! –exclamo Draco, el cual se estaba riendo también.  
  
Ashley se dirigió donde se encontraba Draco lo abrazo por el brazo y les quito el hechizo.  
  
-¡¡No quiero que se vuelvan a pelear!! –exclamo Ashley, mirando con reproche tanto a uno como a otro-. ¡Mira lo que les paso! –dijo señalando el labio partido de Draco, y la nariz que le sangraba a Potter, sin contar el ojo, que estaba algo hinchado-. ¡¡Ambos son unos brutos!! –Exclamo Ashley.  
  
Potter miro a los dos Malfoys con odio, y salio del aula a paso rápido.  
  
-¿Qué hacías aquí? –dijo Ashley, cuando Potter se hubo ido  
  
-Venia del castigo que me puso McGonagall –dijo Draco-. Los oí discutiendo.  
  
-No debiste pelearte con Harry-dijo Ashley, tocándole suavemente el labio. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor-. Debes ir a la enfermería a que te curen ese labio.  
  
-¿Y que querías que hiciera? –Dijo Draco-. ¿Dejar que te besara a la fuerza?  
  
-Ya. No tenias que pelearte con el-dijo Ashley-. ¡Mira lo que te paso! –dijo señalándole el labio.  
  
-¡¡No quiero que te vuelvas a juntar con ese Potter!! –Exclamo Draco-. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado si yo no interfiero?  
  
-Yo le respondo el beso y nos comenzamos a besar, hasta que Harry se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo y se valla del aula sin decirme nada- contesto Ashley  
  
-¡Horrible! –Dijo Draco-. No quiero que te vuelvas a ver con ese ¿Entendido? –dijo Draco seriamente  
  
-No es porque tu quieras que me voy a dejar de ver con el-. Dijo Ashley tristemente-. Ya es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos ir a acostarnos, Draco  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
Al día siguiente Draco fue a la enfermería a que le curaran el labio. Potter también debió de ir a la enfermería también, pues estaba como nuevo.  
  
Draco comenzó a notar que la Weasley y Potter andaban mucho últimamente, cosa que no le gustaba para nada.  
  
-Draco –dijo Ashley, cuando ella y Draco se encontraban en la biblioteca, y unas mesas mas lejos se encontraban Potter y Weasley  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Ehh... ¿Crees que anden saliendo? –Pregunto Ashley señalando a Weasley y Potter-. Digo –añadió rápidamente-, anda mucho tiempo juntos, y...  
  
Solo con pensar en la idea de que Ginny anda otra vez con Potter, lo ponía de malas. No quería que Ginny andará con otro que no fuera el.  
  
-No lo se, Ashley-dijo Draco, tratando de parecer indiferente-. Lo mas seguro ¿no? Se consuelan juntos  
  
-Ah –dijo Ashley, y volvió a concentrarse en el libro de Pociones que leía- . ¡No me puedo concentrar!-dijo Ashley, exasperada tirando el libro a la mesa, cosa que hizo que alguno miraran hacia su mesa -. ¿Qué miran? –pregunto Ashley, haciendo que todos los curiosos volvieran a lo suyo  
  
-Olvídate que Potter existe, Ashley-dijo Draco apretando los dientes  
  
-¡Ja! No es por Harry, es que... Simplemente, las pociones no se me entran –dijo Ashley, mirando discretamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Potter  
  
-¿Crees que alguien se va a creer eso, Ashley? –Dijo Draco, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido-. La verdad, que esa es la peor mentira que he oído en mi vida.  
  
Ashley miro a Draco con ojos tristes.  
  
-¡Me largo de aquí! –dijo Ashley cogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila.  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentar leer el libro de transformaciones que estaba leyendo, pero no podía. Lo único que veía en esas líneas eran "Ginny Weasley con Harry Potter" "Ginny Weasley con cualquier otro tipo" "Ginny Weasley no esta contigo" ¡¡Dios!! ¿Por qué demonios no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? ¿Y por que las líneas parecían burlarse de el? ¡Maldita sea la Weasley!  
  
Draco miro la mesa en la que se encontraban Potter y Weasley... Un momento ¿Estaban abrazándose? ¿¿Estaban abrazándose?? ¿¿¿Y en su presencia??? ¡¡Pero que descaro!!  
  
Draco miro con rabia a Potter, y susurro un hechizo en voz baja, mientras salía de la biblioteca. A los dos segundos empezaron a oir los gritos de Potter «¡Fuego, fuego!». Noto que Ginny le lanzaba una fugaz mirada antes de salir de la biblioteca.  
  
Draco caminaba por el lago a paso lento.  
  
-¿Qué me hiciste, condenada, para que no deje de pensar en ti? –pregunto Draco en voz baja, y cerrando los ojos.  
  
Al abrirlos su vista se encontró con un árbol... El árbol donde se le había declarado a la Weasley. Vio que había alguien sentado a los pies de ese árbol.  
  
Se acerco un poco para ver de quien se trataba, y se sorprendió al ver una chica pelirroja mirando al lago.  
  
Draco se le acerco a la chica (que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Draco) y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ginny se sobresalto  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto parándose.  
  
Draco no respondió, porque la verdad ni siquiera sabia que hacia allí.  
  
-Te hice una pregunta –dijo la Weasley-, espero una respuesta.  
  
-Ehh... Yo... -balbuceo  
  
-Solo querías molestarme, ¿no? –Dijo Ginny-. ¡Viniste aquí solo para hacerme daño, porque sabes que tu presencia me hace daño! –Exclamo Ginny, con una expresión de tristeza y rabia-. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto hacerme daño? –pregunto, mientras se le aguaban los ojos.  
  
-No me gusta hacerte daño –susurro Draco, casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
-¡Si no te gustara hacerme daño no me hubieras apostado! –exclamo Ginny.  
  
De repente recordó la escena de la biblioteca en donde se encontraban Potter y Ginny abrazándose.  
  
-¿Eres novia de Potter? –pregunto.  
  
-¿Eh? –A Ginny le sorprendió un poco el drástico cambio de conversación -. Eh... ¡Eso a ti no te importa! Y hablando de eso ¿Tú fuiste el que le prendiste fuego a Harry en la biblioteca?  
  
-¡Si, fui yo! ¿Algún problema?  
  
-Si, hay un problema. ¡Tú eres el problema! –Dijo Ginny-. Desde el instante en que apareciste en mi vida, comenzaste a amargármela. ¡Idiota!  
  
-¿Quieres que salga de tu vida?  
  
-Nada me gustaría más.  
  
-Bien, entonces tengo que dejarte un buen recuerdo ¿No? –dijo Draco, y se aproximo a ella, agorándola por los brazos y acorralándola en el árbol, la beso.  
  
Ginny tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara, pero Draco no cesaba, y comenzaba a abrirse paso en su boca. Ginny se resistía y forcejeaba, hasta que en uno de sus intentos, logro liberar sus manos, pero en vez de apartar a Draco y pegarle una buena cachetada, como tenia pensado, paso los brazos por el cuello del chico y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.  
  
-¿Todavía quieres que salga de tu vida? –Pregunto Draco-. Porque la verdad que no lo parece...  
  
Pero la fuerte cachetada que le dio Ginny lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡Eres un idiota! –grito y se fue.  
  
Draco la miro correr hacia el castillo ¡Vaya que le había gustado ese beso! Si una cachetada era el precio por un beso como aquel ¡Debía repetirse!  
  
Draco no había podido dejar de pensar en la Weasley y el beso que se había dado con ella justo bajo el mismo árbol en el que ahora se encontraba.  
  
Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, recordando cada detalle del beso, cuando sintió unos pasos. Abrió los ojos y vio a una chica pelirroja, sin duda Weasley, se dirigía hacia el árbol. Draco la miraba mientras ella caminaba hacia el, aunque, la verdad sospechaba que no lo había visto.  
  
Y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando vio que se paraba, y se devolvía.  
  
Draco se paro, dispuesto a ir tras ella.  
  
-Hola, Weasley –dijo Malfoy, sujetándola por el brazo -. ¿No me saludas?  
  
-¿No tienes vergüenza? –pregunto ella-. ¡Y suéltame!  
  
-No ¿Y si no quiero? –dijo Draco  
  
Ginny saco la varita con la mano que le quedaba en modo de respuesta, pero Draco, en un rápido movimiento se la quito.  
  
-Me gusto mucho el beso que nos dimos el otro día –susurro Draco en su oído, sintiendo como la pelirroja se estremecía.  
  
-P... Pues a mi no...  
  
-No parecía, la verdad –dijo Draco-. Es mas, según el modo en el que me besabas, parecías disfrutarlo-dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Ginny se sonrojo de sobremanera –, y mucho-agrego  
  
-Eres un cerdo...  
  
Como toda respuesta Draco la beso. Esta vez el beso fue tan intenso, que terminaron en el piso.  
  
-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila, de una vez? –pregunto Ginny, cuando se separaron. El todavía estaba encima de ella.  
  
-¿Quieres que te deje tranquila? –dijo dándole pequeños besos en la cara.  
  
-Mmm... Si-respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió y se quito a Draco de encima -. No quiero saber nada de ti.  
  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto Draco, con cara de inocencia  
  
-¿Y todavía tienes la bizarría de preguntarme eso? –pregunto ella-. ¡Me apostaste! Y yo, como la gran estúpida que soy, te seguí el juego.  
  
-No eres estúpida –dijo Draco, casi sin pensarlo-. El estúpido soy yo por haberte apostado.  
  
Ginny lo miro sorprendida. ¿El había dicho eso?  
  
-Eh... Me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
Draco se quedo allí. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con la Weasley? ¿Qué le había hecho esa chica? ¿Por qué no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? «Por que estas enamorado» dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿¿Estaba enamorado?? ¡¿Y de una Weasley?!  
  
-Oh, diablos...  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí esta la actualización. Si... Me tarde un "poquito" en actualizar, pero como recompensa esta larguito el capitulo ;)  
  
Para las que leen mi otro fics, La Bella Durmiente, no se desesperen, que ya viene por ahí. ¡Ah! Por cierto, el próximo cap de La Bella Durmiente sera el ultimo   
  
Y gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews:  
  
Fabisa, GLIZ, camii, Eri mond licht , sara fenix black, Hitomi Felton (Soy de Republica Dominicana, pero no te daré mi dirección para que no me mates!), impossibles, --KrLï, Jany, LadyVega, lokilla, Andy-Wm, Ann Potter, D Potter-Black-Lupin, The-Dogma, ImmatureTeen, DracGin (Nunca había visto una chica tan insistente, de verdad), Pilika-Lasthope, Babyjapan y GinebraDark  
  
Y a esas personitas que se que estan ahí leyendo y que no me deja reviews, lo estoy esperando. Estoy pensando seriamente en mandarle el cap por mail a las personas que SI me dejan reviews, a ver si ustedes se animan.  
  
Y, una ultima cosa: Quiero recomendar el fics de mi prima, Aziral. Se llama APHRODISIAC y el id es 1985967  
  
Tambien quiero recomendar el fics de mi hermana, Perla Mery. Se llama Un Amor Complicado y el id es 1983137  
  
Ambos son de Draco y Ginny, muy buenos. Espero que se den una vuelta por ahí.  
  
Eso es todo, Hasta el proximo capitulooo!!! 


	10. Digo te odio, miento te amo X

**_Perdoname_.**

Draco todavía no podía creer que se había enamorado de la Weasley. ¡Que pecado! ¿El? ¿¿El, un Malfoy, importante, rico, con clase, enamorado de una pobretona Weasley, sin importancia...?? No, no, no, no. ¡Imposible! El no podía estar enamorado de la Weasley... «Pero lo estas» dijo la estúpida vocecilla esa que lo había estado molestando, pero lo que mas le molestaba de esa vocecilla era que tenia razón...

-¡Maldición! –grito Draco, a una rama que se encontraba cerca de la rama en la que el estaba sentado.

-¡No maldigas! –exclamo la voz de Ashley. Draco miro hacia abajo y vio a Ashley sentada una rama mas abajo que la de el.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? –pregunto Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿No te diste cuenta? –pregunto-. Bueno, no me sorprende: Estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos que el castillo podría explotar y no te darías cuenta...

-No exageres...

-¿Y en que pensabas? –pregunto Ashley

-Ashley... Acabo de descubrir algo extremadamente espantoso.

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Estoy enamorado de la Weasley!! –exclamo Draco, horrorizado.

-¡No! ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta–dijo Ash sarcástica

Draco la miro con una mirada penetrante.

-Ashley... ¡No me puedo enamorar de una Weasley! –exclamo Draco

-¿Y por que no? –pregunto Ashley, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que "por que no"? ¡Ella es una Weasley! –exclamo Draco-. No esta a nuestra altura, es una pobretona, no tiene clase...

-¿Y que con eso? –pregunto Ashley.

-No entiendes. Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos...

-¿Pero por que?

-¡Porque ella es una Weasley y yo un Malfoy!

-¿Sabes que, Dragón? ¡Eres un payaso! –Dijo, y bajo del árbol-. El corazón no mira apellidos, ni clase social, ni nada de eso para enamorarse. Tu estas enamorado de Weasley y Weasley esta enamorada de ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedirle perdón...

-Eso no te funciono con Potter –dijo Draco fríamente.

-Ginny no es Potter-dijo Ashley fríamente-. No perderás nada intentándolo-dicho esto se fue para el castillo.

«No perderás nada intentándolo» No se podía sacar esa frase de la cabeza. No, no perdería nada, pero... ¿Se iba a rebajar a pedirle perdón a una pobretona, a una Gryffindor, ¡A una Weasley!? «Si, si la quieres si» dijo la insoportable vocecita esa «Además es el primer paso para que vuelva contigo»

-El primer pasó...-susurro.

¡Ya estaba decidido! ¡Iba a pedirle perdón a la Weasley! El problema es... ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Lo perdonaría? Y lo mas importante: ¿Volvería con el?

-_Lo dudo _–pensó Draco

«Pero nada pierdes con intentar» Insistió la vocecita insoportable...

-_¡No! Solo mi dignidad_ –pensó Draco

«¿Y que mas da tu dignidad cuando estas apunto de perder a tu amor?» dijo la vocecilla

-_Noticias para ti ¡Ya la perdí! _

«Noticias para ti ¡Si la hubieras perdido no te hubiera respondido los besos que le diste!»

_-¿Y como lo sabes? _

«¡Por que lo se! Y ya me tienes harto, muchachito, ¡Ve y discúlpate con ella! Es mas... ¡La suerte esta de mi lado! ¡Mírala ahí!»

Draco salio de sus pensamientos y se fijo que Ginny estaba paseando por el lago... Con Potter.

-_¡Esta con Potter! _–Pensó Draco con rabia-. _¡Vaya que esta de tu lado la jodida suerte! _

No le gustaba para nada que Ginny estuviera con Potter...

-_Calmate,_ Draco –pensó-. _Solo no le hagas caso, ¡Y ya largate de aquí!_

Draco se paro del árbol donde estaba, dispuesto a irse. No tenía ánimos de ponerse a pelear, así que trato de irse sin que lo vieran.

Camino hacia el castillo tratando de ignorar la presencia de Potter y Ginny. Pero no pudo ignorarlos cuando los vio besándose... ¡En la boca! ¡¡En la boca!!

Draco sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a besar a Ginny? ¡El único que tenia ese derecho era EL!

Comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja, muerto de rabia. No sabia bien lo que hacia, pero no iba a permitir que Potter besara a SU chica ¡No señor!

-No hagas nada de lo que mas tarde puedas arrepentirte –dijo la voz de su hermana al lado de el ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-¡Te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de pegarle un puñetazo a Potter! –dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

Ashley lo miro con severidad.

-No iras.

-¿No iré solo por que tu lo digas? –dijo Draco en tono burlesco.

-¿No piensas disculparte con Ginny, Dragón? –pregunto Ashley

Draco no respondió.

-No creo que te perdone fácilmente. Y si vas y le pegas un puñetazo a Potter creo (y corrigeme si me equivoco) que pondrás las cosas mas difíciles, Dragón –dijo Ashley-. Así que quédate aquí, como un buen Dragón, y controla tus celos.

¿Sus celos?

-¿Mi celos? –pregunto Draco ¡El no estaba celoso!

-Estas celoso-dijo Ashley

-¡Yo no estoy celoso de nadie! ¿Entiendes? ¡De nadie! –exclamo Draco enojado

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces por que le ibas a pegar a Potter?

-¡Por que estaba besando a Ginny!

-¿Y? ¡Son novios, es lo normal! –dijo Ashley

Sintió que le caía un balde de agua con hielo

-¿Qué son que? –pregunto Draco con un hilo de voz

-Ajamp. ¡Son novios! –dijo Ashley, asintiendo-. Hacen linda pareja...

Draco no podía creer la actitud de su hermana.

-¡¿Y lo dices así?! –Casi grito Draco-. ¡¿Cómo si no fuera nada?!

-Draco, baja la voz –dijo Ashley mirándolo severamente

Draco se dio cuenta que Potter y Weasley los estaban mirando.

-Aquí no podemos hablar –dijo Draco, cogiendo a Ash por el brazo y llevándola lejos, donde Weasley y Potter no los pudieran ver ni oír.

-¿Como puedes decirlo como si no fuera nada? –Pregunto Draco-. Como... Si no te interesara... que se yo

-¿Y tendría que interesarme? –dijo Ash en tono indiferente

Draco la miro levantando una ceja.

-Potter es mi pasado-dijo Ashley-. Y yo no miro para atrás, si no para adelante.

-¿O sea que ya no te importa Potter? –dijo Draco

-No-aseguro Ashley

-Aja –dijo Draco-. A ti no te importa Potter y yo soy amante de los muggles. Mira, Ashley: No vale que me lo ocultes a mi, se de sobra que cada vez que ves a Potter te mueres por dentro y te da unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Ashley miro a Draco con los ojos aguados. Draco sintió unas ganas (mas de la que tenia) tremendas de pegarle a Potter donde le duele.

De repente Ashley abrazo a Draco y se uso a llorar en su hombro.

-Yo... ¡Yo no... Lo quiero querer! –Exclamo Ashley entre sollozos-. Pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo Ashley sollozando mas fuerte-. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Si llegaba a ver a Potter en ese momento aparecería un cuchillo y lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente...

-¡Ashley! –exclamo Draco separándola de el, y agorándola por los hombros-. ¡No llores por ningún hombre, Ashley! ¡¡Y mucho menos por Potter!! No eres débil, ¡Era una Malfoy, Ashley! –exclamo Draco, zarandeándola un poco.

-¿Sabes? ¡Tienes razón! –Dijo Ashley limpiándose las lágrimas-. ¡No tengo que llorar por ningún estúpido que no me sabe valorar! ¡Que se fue corriendo a los brazos de su ex novia a...! ¡¡Ya, ya, yaaaaa!!

Cada vez se convencía más: Ashley estaba loca de remate.

Eran las 9: 35 p.m. Draco se encontraba rondando por el castillo, ya que como prefecto debía asegurarse de que todos los alumnos estén en su sala común.

Ya había encontrado varias parejas, y con el mal humor que tenia les había quitado mas puntos de lo que estaba acostumbrado (que no eran pocos). ¡Incluso a Slytherin le había quitado puntos!

¡Como lo tenia la pelirroja!

Se fijo que a unos metros de el había algo. Se acerco y vio que era un pergamino.

Lo extendió y se fijo lo que tenia escrito. Era una especie de poema o canción:

_**Nos fuimos haciendo amigos**_

_**Y llego este dulce sentimiento**_

_**Embriagando mi corazón**_

_**Que algunos llaman amor**_

_**Te veía cada día**_

_**Y me derretía esa sonrisa**_

_**Que solo yo veía**_

_**Llego ese día tan esperado**_

_**En el que al fin me declaraste tu amor**_

_**Y mi frágil corazón**_

_**Ya no le cabía gozo, ni emoción**_

**_Al saber que tu me correspondías_**

_**En mi intenso amor**_

_**Pasamos días felices**_

_**Los mejores de mi vida**_

**_En los que yo te profesaba mi amor_**

_**Con besos y caricias**_

_**Pero entonces llego**_

_**Ese día devastador**_

_**En el que me di cuenta de la terrible verdad**_

_**Que escondían tus ojos grises:**_

_**Para ti era solo una apuesta**_

_**Un juego en el que por mi fragilidad**_

_**Saliste campeón**_

¿A que loco se le ocurría escribir eso? Seguro una mujer, si. Un hombre de verdad no seria capaz de semejante cosa.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamo una voz que el conocía muy bien. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una chica pelirroja que se acercaba a el furiosa-. ¡Dame eso!

-¿Por qué debería? –pregunto Draco

-¡Por que es mío! –exclamo Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Tuyo? –pregunto Draco, algo sorprendido-. ¿Tú escribiste eso?

Por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Draco pudo ver que Ginny se sonrojaba sobremanera.

-Ehh... Si ¿Algún problema? –pregunto Ginny

-No. Ninguno –dijo Draco entregándole el pergamino.

Ginny agarro el pergamino, y lo miro dudosa.

-¿L... Lo leíste? –pregunto Ginny con voz temblorosa.

-Si-dijo Draco mirándola.

Ginny se sonrojo más (si se podía)

-Eh... Yo... Esto... -trato de explicar Ginny

-No me tienes que explicar nada, Ginny –dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. Ginny desvió la mirada.

-Yo... -comenzó a decir Ginny, pero se arrepintió y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Ginny...

Ginny no hizo caso y siguió caminando.

-Perdóname –Ginny se paro

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sin voltear

-Que me perdones-ya era hora de abrirse-. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal... Yo... Perdóname. Se que te lastime mucho

¿Era el quien estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Draco? –pregunto volteándose. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos-. ¿Por qué me apostaste? ¿Por qué?

-Yo... Ginny. Yo aposté a que te iba a enamorar. Quite todos los obstáculos de mi camino, comencé a jugar con tus sentimientos y cuando decidí que era el momento adecuado te declare "mi amor" por ti... Sin saber, que lo que decía era cierto...

Ginny lo miro, tratando de procesar toda la información que se le otorgaba.

-Si, Ginny. Yo te quiero... Yo te amo... Perdóname por favor-suplico Draco con ojos suplicantes.

-Te perdono –dijo Ginny.

Draco sonrió ampliamente ¡Lo había perdonado! ¡¡Lo había perdonado!! Draco se acerco a ella, dispuesto besarla como nunca lo había hecho...

-No, Draco –dijo Ginny alejándose un poco

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco con un poco de temor.

-Draco... Yo te perdono, pero no voy a volver contigo –dijo Ginny seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

**Notas de la autora: **_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. La verdad no me imagino mucho a Draco diciendo tales cosas, pero tenia que hacerlo, por que si no, no habría capitulo XD. La verdad que yo trato de acoplarme a la actitud que tienen los personajes en el libro, por que la verdad que no creo que si Draco se enamora se volvería un santo y cursi, pero tenia que ser así, disculpe al que no le gusta. _

_Y sorry a la gente que no le guste el romance de Harry y Ginny, pero es que ellos decidieron que si lo de ellos funciono antes, podría funcionar ahora._

_Por otro lado, espero que le haya gustado la poesía que escribió Ginny. La verdad que le pedí la opinión a algunas personas, y me dijeron que esta muy linda ¿Qué opinan ustedes? La verdad que no soy la gran poetiza pero hago lo que puedo._

_Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, tanto las que dejan reviews y las que no (que no se que esperan, la verdad)._

_Gracias a todos:_

**Eri mond licht, ****Andy-Wm****, ****The-Dogma****, angy, lauranamalfoyrin, ****impossibles****, ****sara fenix black****, ****Lil Granger****, Pilika-LastHope, ****Fabisa****, DracGin, cami, ****Nizarn****, ****ImmatureTeen****, ****MaRiNeTa****, S. Lily Potter.**

_Se los agradezco muchísimo. Sigan dejando reviews ¡por favor! _

_¡Bye!_


	11. Digo te odio, miento te amo XI

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es _totalmente_ diferente a los demás, o sea, que no tiene solo el punto de vista de Draco, si no también el de Ashley y Harry. **

**Una segunda Oportunidad**

No sabia que mas esperaba ¡Mucho hizo con perdonarlo!

«Aun no la has perdido» dijo la vocecilla esa «¡Lucha por ella!»

Luchar por ella ¡Ja! Como si eso sirviera de algo. Nunca volvería con el.

«¿Te vas a quedar así nada mas? ¿Cómo un idota mientras Potter se la goza?» Potter... ¡Como odiaba a ese individuo! ¡Desde la primera vez que lo vio le cayo mal! Ese estúpido, mentecato...

-¡Maldición! –grito Draco tirando una piedra en el lago.

-¡No maldigas! –dijo Ash, la cual se encontraba sentada a su lado...

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? –pregunto Draco mirándola extrañado.

-Ehh... -Ashley hizo como si pensara-. ¿Caminando?

-¡Ya se que caminando, pero como llegaste sin que me diera cuenta! –exclamo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

-Últimamente no te das cuenta de nada, hermanito –dijo Ashley-. Cuéntame ¿Qué te perturba?

-Le pedí perdón a Ginny...

-...Y no te perdono...

-...Y me perdono...

-...Pero no volvió contigo...

-¡Exactamente! –exclamo Draco frustrado.

-Bueno... ¿Qué más da? –Dijo Ashley-. Solo persíguela, acósala, pídele una segunda oportunidad... y te apuesto lo que quieras a que vuelve contigo.

-No lo creo...

-¡Pues yo si! –exclamo Ashley

-¡Pero soy yo el que lo tiene que creer! -exclamo Draco

-Ya. Quédate como un idiota ahí mientras Potter se la goza...

¿Acaso Ash y su tonta conciencia se había arreglado para decirle lo mismo?

-Ashley, ya. No estoy de humor –dijo Draco

-Nunca estas de humor –dijo Ashley. Miro su reloj de pulsera y sonrió-. Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos! –dijo levantándose

-Alto ahí –dijo Draco -. ¿Qué estas planeando?

Ashley sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ya veras... Me voy. Me están esperando –dijo Ashley y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

OoOoOoOo

Al entrar al castillo se dirigió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían hacia la torre de Astronomía.

Al entrar vio a un chico de cabello negro de ojos azules muy oscuros. Alto y fuerte, llamado Clay Lincoln.

Clay era un año mayor que ella de la casa de Revenclaw, muy inteligente, y perfecto para su plan...

-Llegas tarde-le reprocho Clay.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Ashley apenada-. Me entretuve con hablando con mi hermano.

-No ahí problema, linda –dijo Clay-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres bien que haga? No me quedo muy claro en la carta que me mandaste...

-Es muy fácil, Clay-dijo Ashley-. Solo tienes que ayudarme a... Darle celos a Harry Potter.

-¿Quieres darle celos a Potter? –Pregunto Clay-. Bueno. ¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Besarme contigo delante de Potter? Mira que si es eso no me molestaría para nada...

Ashley rió.

-Eso es exactamente –dijo Ashley-. Además quiero que Harry piense que somos novios o algo así.

-Es un placer ayudarte, querida Ashley –dijo Clay acercándosele -. ¿No crees que deberíamos ir... Practicando? – Cuando Ashley lo miro mal agrego- ¡Para que parezca más real ante Potter!

Ashley sonrió.

-No lo creo, Clay –dijo Ashley -. ¿Pero que tal si vamos y damos un paseo por los terrenos del colegio? ¡Es domingo y hace un día precioso!

-¿No tienes deberes que hacer, jovencita? –pregunto y, mirándola con reproche.

-No. Nunca me atraso con los deberes –dijo Ashley sujetándolo por el brazo y jalándolo fuera de la torre.

Caminaron un buen rato hablando de cosas triviales. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, y siguieron hablando.

Ashley noto que Harry estaba a varios metros de ellos recostado en un árbol. Al parecer no los había visto.

-Mira quien esta ahí. Clay –dijo Ashley señalando a Harry

-¡Pero si es Potter! –Exclamo Clay-. Pero parece que no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Parece muy absorto en sus pensamientos...

-¿En que estará pensando? –pregunto Ashley mas para sí que para Clay.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió Clay.

Ashley siguió mirando a Harry. Le encantaba ese chico y no lo iba a dejar escapar ¡No, señor!

Una hoja del árbol en el que se encontraba Harry le cayó en la cabeza y este dio un respingo.

Ashley abrazo rápidamente a Clay, y comenzó a darle varios besos en la mejilla.

-¿No seria mejor en la boca? –susurro Clay-. Digo... Para meterle más celos.

-No –dijo Ashley rotundamente.

Clay suspiro y le comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

oOoOoO

Harry sintió la ira y los celos recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo que estaba acariciando el pelo y besando **su** Ashley?

Harry miro que el chico ese y Ashley se recostaban del piso con Ashley abajo.

No. No podía seguir viendo esa escena. Se levanto y se dispuso irse, pero antes pensó que no estaría de más hacerle algo a ese imbecil que estaba con Ashley...

Saco la varita y apunto al chico murmurando un hechizo que le prendió la túnica en llamas. Sonrió maliciosamente y se fue al castillo.

-_Por lo menos no fue en la boca_ –pensó Harry.

oOoOoO

-¡No fue tan malo! –dijo Ashley tras haberle apagado la túnica.

-¡Dices eso por que no fuiste tu a la que le prendieron la túnica! –exclamo Clay enojado

Ashley rió con ganas.

-¡Bueno! Mira el lado positivo ¡Harry se puso celoso! –dijo Ashley volviendo a reírse.

-Si darle celos a Potter cuesta que me prendan la túnica, creo que tendré que pensármelo mas detenidamente...

-¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Ashley intentando no reírse-. ¡No volverá a pasar!

-¿Quién lo asegura? –Pregunto Clay-. ¡No se por que le quieres meter celos a Potter! Se nota a kilómetros que se muere por ti...

-Si, bueno. Eso no lo dudo mucho. Lo que si dudo es que vuelva conmigo ¡Sin yo hacer nada!

-No tienes remedio...

-Y no quiero tenerlo –dijo Ashley.

Clay rió.

Ashley lo acompaño en su risa, y noto que un chico rubio los miraba unos metros más allá con el entrecejo fruncido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Así que eso era lo que tenía planeado Ashley! Meterle celos a Potter...

-¿No pudo elegir a alguien mejor que se tipo? –se pregunto Draco y se fue a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago.

Caminaba y caminaba, pensando en la chica pelirroja que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza... Y justamente esa chica pelirroja estaba mirando el lago muy concentrada, como si la tranquilidad del lago fuera lo más interesante que existiera en el mundo.

La pelirroja regreso a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

-¡Ginny! –exclamo Draco caminando a paso rápido hacia ella, agarrándola por el brazo y volteándola.

-Suéltame –dijo Ginny zafándose-. Déjame en paz-dicho esto comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Draco la agarro otra vez y sin decir nada la beso. Ginny lo empujo, pero Draco la tenia agarrada, y como el era mucho mas fuerte que ella no tenia muchas posibilidades...

Draco la siguió besando mientras esta forcejeaba por soltarse, pero los esfuerzos de la pelirroja cesaron y le correspondió el beso.

Duraron un rato besándose cuando Ginny pareció reaccionar de repente y le estampo una bofetada en el rostro del rubio.

-Eso dolió... Mucho –dijo Draco acariciándose la mejilla.

-¡Eso te pasa por estar besándome sin mi consentimiento! –exclamo Ginny, un poco roja.

-Ya. Pero te gusto ¿O me lo vas a negar? –dijo Draco-. Por que he de decirte que a mi me encanto... Así como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. ¡Excepto, claro, que estés de novia con el imbecil de Potter!

-Deja tus celos para otra ocasión ¿Quieres? –dijo Ginny poniéndose roja totalmente y algo fastidiada.

-¡No estoy celoso! –Exclamo Draco- Y si lo estuviera ¿Qué? No es un pecado.

Ginny suspiro.

-Olvídame, Draco –dijo Ginny mirando al suelo.

-Olvídame tú porque yo no puedo –susurro Draco.

oOoOoOo

Ginny lo miro. ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de decirle que ella tampoco lo podía olvidar! ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de abalanzarse hacia el, besarlo y abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho! ¡Cuantas ganas...!

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para irse al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Ginny... Dame otra oportunidad-dijo Draco suplicante-. ¿Nunca has oído el dicho de "la tercera es la vencida? ¡Yo apenas voy para la segunda! Siempre ahí que dar una segunda oportunidad ¿No son cosas así que siempre vive diciendo el chif... el profesor Dumblendore? ¿No que siempre le haces caso a Dumblendore?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelirroja, pero desapareció inmediatamente.

-¿y acaso crees que voy a permitir que juegues conmigo tres veces? –dijo Ginny fríamente

-¿Oíste mis palabras? –Pregunto Draco perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡No jugare contigo! ¿No entiendes que te quiero? ¿Qué eres la única chica a la que he querido de verdad?

Ginny bajo la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué no entiendes eso, maldita sea?! –grito Draco. Estaba desesperado, ¡Por que esa chica lo hacia pasara por eso! ¿No creía que era suficiente para el decirle «Te quiero»? -. _Al parecer no_ –pensó Draco un tanto enojado

-Lo siento mucho, Draco... Pero no volveré a caer.

-¡¿¿Es que no entiendes que **no **voy a jugar contigo??! –grito Draco.

-Draco... Mejor me voy...

-¡Si! ¡¡Mejor vete antes de que me de algo!! –exclamo Draco y desvió su mirada hacia el lago.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ginny comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo.

-_Parecía tan sincero... ¡Hasta creo que esta vez si es verdad lo que me dice! Pero aunque lo sea... No voy a volver a caer otra vez. ¡Otra vez no! Si me lo hizo una vez ¿Quién me asegura que no lo volverá hacer? _–pensó Ginny con un deje de tristeza.

No regreso a su sala común, se quedo dando vueltas por el castillo pensando en Draco.

¿Debería perdonarlo? «¡No, claro que no!» exclamo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

-_¡Pero es que lo quiero tanto! _–pensó Ginny

«Si lo quieres tanto como dices ¿Por qué no lo perdonas?» dijo otra vocecilla en su cabeza

-_Pero es que el jugo conmigo y..._

_«¡Y es muy posible que juegue contigo otra vez!»_ dijo la primera vocecilla.

-_Pero se veía tan sincero..._

«¡Tienes que darle una segunda oportunidad!» dijo la segunda voz.

-_Pero... ¿Y si juega conmigo otra vez?_

«¿Y si no juega contigo otra vez?» dijo la voz 2

«¿Y quien le asegura que no jugara con ella otra vez?»

«Es muy posible, y es lo mas seguro que no juegue con ella ¿No viste lo sincero que se veía cuando le dijo todo eso en el lago?»

-_También se veía sincero la primera vez que me dijo que me quería... ¡Y mira lo que paso!_

«¡_Eso, eso_!»

«Pero esta vez se veía diferente... ¿No le vieron lo ojos?»

_-¿Qué tienen? _

«¡Tenia un brillo especial!»

«_Ya. ¿Y no paso por tu cabeza que podría ser el reflejo de la luna?_»

«¡Mi cabeza es tu cabeza! Y además tu bien sabes que no era la luna, solo que no lo quieres admitir por que eres la parte desconfiada de Ginny»

-_No. Yo no creo que haya sido la luna... Si tenía un brillo extraño..._

«¡Un brillo de amor!»

«¡Un brillo de actor!»

-_¡Ya cállense las dos! ¿Todas las personas también tienen dos vocecillas en su cabeza?_

«Si tu no lo sabes ¿Cómo lo vamos a saber nosotras?»

«¡Si! Somos tu ¿recuerdas?»

_-Ya. ¿Lo perdono si o no?_

«¡Si!»

«¡No!»

«Creo que seria mejor que dejaras pasar algunos días a ver que pasa...»

«¡Eso, eso! Estoy de acuerdo»

-_Creo que tendré que hacer eso, porque si ustedes dos están de acuerdo en algo es por que tengo que hacerlo así._

«¡Eso, eso!»

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry caminaba hacia la sala común. Ni siquiera sabía que era tan tarde. Había ido a la sala de los menesteres y se había quedado dormido.

Al llegar al retrato dijo la contraseña y entro. Noto que había alguien estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. ¿Quién seria a estas horas?

Se acerco un poco más. La persona no parecía darse cuenta de que el estaba ahí. Al acercarse noto que era nada más y nada menos que Ashley.

Harry lanzo un pequeño gruñido y fue a subir las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de los chicos ignorando a Ashley.

-¡Eh, Potter! –lo llamo Ashley.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Harry en tono indiferente, sin voltearse.

Ashley no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué le prendiste fuego a la túnica de Clay?

_¡Con que Clay! Así era que se llamaba el desgraciado ese..._

-¿Clay? –pregunto Harry, haciendo como si no supiera de que estaba hablando. Se voltio

-Si, Clay –respondió Ashley-. El chico que estaba conmigo en los terrenos...

-¡Ah! ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿Por qué le prendiste la túnica? Por que se que fuiste tu...

_¡Por que te estaba besando y acariciando el pelo! ¿Te parece poco?_

-¿Y como sabes que fui yo?

-Te vi.

-¿Y que hacías mirándome?

-¿Qué hacías mirándome tu a mi?

-¿Por qué contestas una pregunta con otra pregunta? –pregunto Harry acercándosele

-Ya. Responde ¿Por qué le prendiste fuego?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Por que se me dio la gana –mala respuesta

-¿Por qué se te dio la gana? –Pregunto Ashley-. ¿Y haces todo lo que se te da la gana?

_Si lo hiciera estuviera besándote._

-No –respondió simplemente Harry

-¿Y por que le prendiste fuego a la túnica de Clay?

_Piensa... Piensa..._

-No te lo pienso decir –_Pudiste decir algo mejor._

-¡Dime! –ordeno Ashley

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo? –pregunto Harry acercándosele mas

-¡Por que yo lo digo! –dijo Ashley parándose, quedando a escasos centímetros del chico.

-¿Y tengo que hacer lo que tu digas? –pregunto Harry desafiante.

Ashley se encogió de hombros.

-No lo hagas si no quieres –dijo Ashley en un susurro.

Harry podía sentir su aliento...

-Pues no quiero -susurro Harry.

-Y... ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Ashley acercándose hasta rozar sus labios con los del chico.

Como toda respuesta Harry la beso amarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si. Ashley le paso una mano por el cuello y con la otra le quito los lentes lanzándolos en la silla, para pasarle la mano por el pelo alborotado, alborotándolo más todavía.

Harry delineo la figura de la chica con las manos. ¡Como había extrañado ese cuerpo! y esos labios... Y a ella...

-¿Sabes que tienes novia? –dijo Ashley agitada separándose de el.

-¿Sabes que tienes novio? –dijo Harry igual de agitado.

-¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio-dijo Ashley.

-¿Y ese Clay? –dijo Clay como quien dice basura-. Te estaba besando y acariciándote el pelo...

-Somos amigos –dijo Ashley

_¿Amigos?_

-¿Amigos?

-Si, muy buenos amigos.

-Demasiado buenos –susurro Harry.

Ashley agarro los lentes de Harry, le dio un beso en la boca y se los puso.

-Perdóname-susurro Ashley y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

OoOoOoOo

No podía culparla por no creerle. La verdad que si el hubiese estado en el lugar de la pelirroja, ni siquiera lo hubiese perdonado. Además ya le había dicho que la amaba una vez, siento todo mentira...

Draco suspiro, y desvió su vista hacia la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, que ya se estaba apagando...

¡Que irónica era la vida! Cuando le había mentido, le había creído, y cuando le había dicho la verdad, no le creía...

_«Este es tu castigo por mentirle... ¡Que ella no quiera volver contigo!»_ dijo la vocecilla esa, que últimamente no se salía de su cabeza.

-¡No se le ocurría ponerme otro castigo mas malo! –susurro Draco sarcásticamente-. ¡Bah! Mejor me voy a dormir –dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Harry? –pregunto Ginny acercándosele-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir –Contesto Harry-. ¿Y tú que hacías a estas horas fuera de la sala común? –pregunto Harry, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Solo... Solo daba vueltas por el castillo –dijo Ginny-. Harry... Tienes pinta labios rosa... -dijo Ginny mirándolo extrañado.

Harry se puso rojo y se limpio donde Ginny le había señalado.

-¡Harry! –Exclamo Ginny con reproche-. ¡Todavía soy tu novia! ¿Sabes?

-Si, Ginny... Lo siento, pero creo que esto no esta funcionando... Es que... todavía estoy enamorado de Ashley... Y se que tu tampoco te puedes olvidar de Malfoy...

Ginny desvió la mirada hacia el escaso fuego que quedaba en la chimenea.

-¡No me deja en paz! –Exclamo Ginny de repente-. Por más que quiero olvidarlo no lo consigo...

-Ginny... ¿No has considerado en darle una segunda...?

-¿Lo has considerado tu?

Harry tardo en contestar.

-La verdad... Si. Digo, ¿Por qué no? O sea, es verdad que hizo muy mal en apostarte, pero ¡Es de humano cometer errores! Y yo la quiero...

-Te comprendo Harry, pero es que... No quiero volver a caer... ¿Y si me esta mintiendo otra vez?

-¿Y si no lo esta? –Dijo Harry.

Ginny se quedo callada.

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, Harry. Nos vemos luego –dijo Ginny levantándose y dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas.

-Ginny. Piénsalo... Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad –dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente.

-Lo pensare...

Ginny se quedo un buen rato pensando en lo que le había dicho Harry.

Tal vez si debería darle otra oportunidad... Pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que no le mentía esta vez?

_«¿Tu crees que el te esta mintiendo esta vez?»_ Pregunto su 'voz interna'

Ginny se quedo pensando unos minutos.

No. No creía que le estaba mintiendo.

«Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Que tu no le das otra oportunidad! Vamos ¡Dásela! ¿Qué pierdes con eso?»

_Nada_. No perdía _nada._

_«Entonces ¿Qué esperas para darle otra oportunidad?»_

-¡Que amanezca! –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

**Nota de la Autora: **_¡¡Lamento la tardanza!! De verdad ;; Por favor, entiéndanme ¡No tenia NADA inspiración! Tratare de no volverlo hacer, de verdad._

_Espero que les haya gustado la nueva forma de expresarme, personalmente, a mi me gusto mucho, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Le pregunte a varia chicas, y me dijeron estaría muy bien **¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¡Por favor, díganme! Es muy importante, ya que eso decidirá si lo sigo escribiendo así o como lo había estado escribiendo hasta ahora. **_

_Y como ya deben de haber notado, el final esta al la vuelta de la esquina. Calculo que el próximo capitulo será el final, pero no estoy del todo segura, todo depende de cómo se comporte mi inspiración. Pero igual, final esta muy cerca._

_Gracias a todas las chics que me dejaron reviews, saben que los aprecio muchísimo:_

_yalimie__Hitomi Felton__ImmatureTeen__The-Dogma__Andy-Wm__aziral__Lil Sonis__, Lil Granger, __Fabisa__, lupotter, __MokY__Ann Potter__Azazel-Black__, euxis, Sthefany Weasley, Yukime Weasley Malfoy P., __C0tE BLacK__, S. Lily Potter, __Shania Malfoy__violet-chan1__, Victoria, __ArwenWood_

_¡Me dejaron muchos reviews! Espero que sigan así._

_Cuidense._

_Byes!_

_Y dejen review!_


	12. Digo te odio, miento te amo XII

**Perdonados**

¡¿Qué más quería que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué mas?! ¡¡Le había pedido perdón de mil maneras!! ¡¡Le había dicho que la amaba!! ¡¡¡Le había dicho que la amaba!!! Y aun así la muy descarada seguía con el estúpido de Potter... ¡Pero ya no iba a hacer mas nada para que lo perdonara!

-No señor –murmuro Draco-. ¡No haré mas nada! ¡Suficiente me he humillado ya!

-¿En serio? –pregunto la voz de Ashley en su espalda.

Draco miro hacia atrás. Y ahí estaba Ashley, como siempre. ¿Qué hacia despierta a estas horas?

-¿Qué haces despierta? –pregunto Draco. Miro su reloj-. Son las tres de la mañana. Deberías estar en tu sala común durmiendo.

-Intente hacerlo, pero no pude –dijo Ashley-. Di vueltas y vueltas en la cama –Ashley suspiro-. ¿Y tú que haces despierto?

-Hago ronda ¡Soy prefecto! ¿Lo olvidas?

-Si, si, claro –dijo Ashley-. Entonces... ¿Ya te has humillado suficiente con Ginny?

-¡Si! ¡Le pido y le pido perdón y ella no me perdona! –dijo el chico indignado.

-Entonces si era de eso... Bueno –dijo Ashley-. ¿Eso significa que te vas a rendir? ¿Vas a dejarla ir, Dragón? ¿Qué se quede con otro hombre?

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere ¡Que se quede con su maldito Potter!

-Ohh, eso si que no. Potter es para mí, pero bueno. ¡No te puedes rendir! –Exclamo Ashley-. ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡Los Malfoy nunca nos rendimos! Y tu no vas a ser la excepción, dragoncito. ¡Vamos! Tú la quieres, ella te quiere ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Que ella no quiere estar conmigo! ¿Será? –grito Draco exasperado

-¡Y menos va a volver contigo si tu no le insistes!

-¡Ya le he insisto mas que suficiente! –dijo Draco tercamente.

-¡Insístele con mas vigor! –dijo Ashley-. No tienes nada que perder...

-¡Mi orgullo!

-¿Prefieres a tu orgullo que a Ginny?

-¡Si!

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Ashley con voz ronca-. Entonces quédate con tu maldito orgullo y pierde a Ginny para siempre entonces. Ya me voy. Adiós, Draco.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo como despedida Draco.

Ashley negó con la cabeza y se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se encontraba caminando por el lago. Se había vuelto una costumbre desde hace algún tiempo.

A lo lejos vio a _Hedwig_ que se acercaba.

-¿Quién me habrá escrito? –se pregunto Harry extrañado, al ver que el sobre no tenia remitente.

¿Debería abrirla? Sintió mucha curiosidad por saber quien le había escrito, así q la abrió a toda prisa y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Harry:_

_Mil y una historia me he inventado para estar a tu lado y no te das cuenta que yo no encuentro ya que hacer._

_Se que piensas que no he sido sincera. Se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio. Pero ¿Quién me iba a decir que sin ti no se vivir? Y ahora que no estas a mi lado, me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces._

_Mil y una historias me he inventado para demostrarte que he cambiado. ¡Ya lo que pasó, paso! Rescatemos lo que nos unió. Que todos aprendemos de nuestro errores, solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones._

_Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se: Abriendo la puerta de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver, por que nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vació que dejas en mi. Has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer, y es que ya no soy la misma de ayer._

_Perdóname._

_Ashley Malfoy._

Harry no bien termino de leer la carta y ya iba corriendo hacia el castillo. Cuando llego a las puertas del castillo las encontró... ¿Cerradas? ¿Qué diablos hacían las puertas del castillo cerradas a esta hora?

Harry las abrió con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y vio a Ashley parada justo frente a el.

-Perdóname –dijo Ashley mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry la agarro por la cintura pegándola a el, y la beso cariñosamente.

OoOoOoOoOo

¿De donde rayos había salido esa disparatada de que preferiría a su orgullo que a Ginny?

Draco acababa de salir de una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, a la cual, en realidad no había prestado las mas mínima atención.

No se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su hermana... ¡Era cierto que el amaba a Ginny y que Ginny lo amaba a el! ¿Cuál era la desconfianza de esa chica? ¡Pero no! ¡No la iba a perder así por así!

Draco doblo una esquina y casi se choca contra Ginny.

-¡Draco! –exclamo Ginny.

-¡Ginny Weasley! ¿Cuál es tu terquedad, ah? ¡La verdad no entiendo por que no quieres volver conmigo! ¡Tú sabes que yo te quiero y tú me quieres todavía! Lo único con haces con tu estúpida obstinación es hacerme infeliz a mi y de paso a ti también ¡Ya te he pedido perdón mil veces y de mil maneras! Así q ya deberías estar conmigo...

-Esta bien –dijo Ginny sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Y ahí vas a resistirte otra vez! Ginny, por Dios... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que esta bien, volveré contigo –dijo Ginny riendo.

Draco sonrió y beso a Ginny cariñosamente (tanto que hasta se sorprendió).

-Te prometo que no te volveré hacer daño –dijo Draco dándole cortos besos.

-Mas te vale-dijo Ginny besándolo otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Años después...

Draco oyó unos pasos que entraban a su habitación. Abrió los ojos y vio un pastel que estaba muy cerca de el.

-¡No, no, no! –demasiado tarde, ya el pastel estaba plantado en su cara.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, papi!! –exclamo una niña como de cinco años, pelirroja, con pecas y ojos grises.

-¡Sydnney Malfoy! –grito Draco. La niña sonrió dulcemente y salio corriendo.

-¡A que no me alcanzas, papi! –oyó que decía la niña.

Sintió que le pasaban un dedo por la mejilla y volteo para ver a una chica pelirroja y con pecas con un dedo dentro de la boca.

-Que rico –dijo la pelirroja-. Por lo menos esta vez esta bueno ¡El del año pasado sabia fatal!

Draco fulmino a la pelirroja con la mirada y salio detrás de la pequeña que se encontraba como a dos metros de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Tardaste mucho, papi! –dijo la niña soltando una risita traviesa y saliendo corriendo.

Draco le mando un hechizo paralizador pero Sydnney lo esquivo.

-¡Ven acá, pequeña demonia! –exclamo Draco corriendo tras ella.

-¡No me alcanzas, no me alcanzas! –se burlaba la niña.

¿Una niña de cinco años se estaba burlando de el? ¡Y para colmo una niña que era su hija!

Draco siguió mandándole hechizos paralizadores, pero Sydnney los esquivaba con una habilidad que lo sorprendía.

Cuando por fin le faltaba poco para alcanzar a Sydnney, la niña desapareció, dejando a Draco más que sorprendido.

-¿Sydnney? –pregunto Draco mirando hacia todos los lados.

-¡¡¡PAPI!!!

Dirigió su vista hacia donde había oído el grito, y vio a su hija arriba de un estante bastante alto.

-¡¿Cómo diablos llegaste ahí?! –exclamo Draco bajando a la pequeña con su varita. Cuando Sydnney estuvo en el suelo, corrió a abrazar a Draco.

-¡Papi, tengo mucho miedo! –dijo la niña sollozando-. ¡No se como llegue ahí!

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica pelirroja atrás de ellos. Ginny.

-¡Mami! ¡Yo iba corriendo para que papi no me alcanzara y papi estaba a punto de alcanzarme y yo no quería que me alcanzara y me aparecí allá arriba! –dijo señalando el estante.

-¿Qué te apareciste? ¿Qué se apareció? –dijo la chica mirando a Draco el cual sonrió-. ¡Mi pequeña brujita!

-¿Brujita? ¿Hice magia, mami? –pregunto Sydnney emocionada.

-Al parecer si –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¡Hice magia! ¡Hice magia! ¡Papi, hice magia! –exclamo la niña emocionada.

-Este es mejor regalo que me has dado, Sydnney –dijo Draco abrazando a su hija.

-¿Mejor que el pastel? –pregunto la niña.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Draco riendo.

**FIN**

_**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo ¡Aquí me tienen! Uy, en serio que lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero entiéndanme ¡No tenia nada de inspiración! No me llego si no hasta este día, que escribir el cap. Entero. Y aunque esta muy cortó espero que les guste este final que le di. A mi me gusto mucho p pero ya sabrán ustedes. _

**_Muchísimas gracias a: _****Andy-Wm****ArwenWood****, DracGin, vio-chan, ****MokY****Hitomi Felton****laurana-malfoy-rin****, Pilika-LastHope, ****ImmatureTeen****Sthefany Weasley****, Aziral, Yalimie, S. Lily Potter, Lil Granger, Azkaban, ****The-Dogma****, hermylaura, ****CoNnY-B****Fabisa****pupi-chan****Paulina Gryffindor**

_Por cierto, la carta que le escribió Ashley a Harry es una canción de Chayanne llamada Un Siglo Sin Ti. Muy bonita, si no la han oído, recomiendo que la bajen._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
